The Ballad Of Ron and Hermione
by Grommetik
Summary: Chapters one and two up, (again) hurrah...A R/H story so sweet it'll make you squiffy.
1.

****

THE BALLAD OF RON AND HERMIONE

__

"For goodness' sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player…"- Hermione Granger, HP and the GoF

"Right," Harry said to Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "What do we have first?"

It was their first day back at Hogwarts in their fifth year. Ron was studying the timetables he shovelled down breakfast.

"Herbology first…then a free period." he said, "Urgh, Divination after lunch…nothing else today. But tomorrow's Transfiguration, Charms and Care of magical creatures. Hope we're not still with the Slytherins." Harry nodded in agreement as he poured maple syrup over his porridge. He looked up and down the table. "Isn't Hermione down yet?"

"I guess not," Ron said, still looking at the timetable. He glanced at Harry. "She was acting very oddly on the train yesterday, wasn't she?"

"She was a bit," said Harry vaguely.

"No I mean, really odd," Ron said. "She was so quiet. All she did was stare out the window. She didn't even read a book, or…anything…"

Harry turned as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came and sat opposite him and Ron.

"Parvati," said Harry, "Have you seen Hermione this morning?"

"She was still in bed when we came down," Parvati supplied, as she pulled Ron's timetable towards her and studied it. Lavender Brown gave Ron a narrowed-eyed stare.

"You haven't been bullying her again, have you?" Lavender said, "She's been acting very quiet."

"Bullying?" Ron repeated. "What's that s'posed to mean? I haven't done anything to her!"

Lavender's answer was cut off by the arrival of Fred and George Weasley. "'Morning," they said in unison. Fred gave Harry a friendly slap on the back as he pulled up a chair. "Happy to be back, harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning. Lee Jordan, who was sitting next to Ron, passed down a seventh year timetable to George and the Weasley twins shared a rare moment of silence as they studied it. Lee turned to Harry and Ron. "Where's Hagrid?" he asked. 

Harry looked up at the teacher's table. There were a few empty spaces. The defence against the dark arts teacher wasn't there of course- Dumbledore had announced the night before that Defence against the dark arts lessons would be put off until later in the year when they could find someone willing to take the job. But Hagrid's chair was empty too. "I guess he's out preparing lessons," Harry said. "I hope we don't get more blast-ended skrewts this year…"

Just then, Hermione Granger scurried into the hall. She was slightly pink and a little breathless as she sat down next to Parvati. "'Morning," she said, brushing her curls hurriedly out of her face. 

"Where've you been?" Ron said. "You'd better hurry up."

"I don't want any breakfast," Hermione said. "I'm not hungry." She poured herself a glass of orange juice. She had a nervous air about her, and she glanced quickly over at the teacher's table. "Hagrid's not here yet?" she said furtively.

"Nope," Harry asnwered. Ron caught Harry's eye and raised his eyebrows. 

"What've we got first? Care of magical Creatures?"

"No," said Ron, giving Hermione a slightly suspicious look. "It's herbology first…Look, Hermione…"   
He hesitated, an expression of ambivalence on his face. Curiosity got the better of him. "Er…is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? No, no," she said quickly. "I'm just fine." Parvati and Lavender exchanged a dubious glance, making it clear that they didn't believe her. Harry now looked up from his breakfast to look at Hermione. She was blushing- why, Harry didn't know, but she did look very odd. She did not touch her glass of orange juice but instead kept swiveling around to look at the entrance to the Great Hall, as if expecting someone to walk in at any moment. Perhaps she was watching for Hagrid's arrival? Harry wondered. But that was odd. They'd seen Hagrid yesterday, at the Start of term feast. Why was she so anxious to see him?

"Interesting," said Fred, putting his face a few inches from hers, "She's been frozen in time." 

"A bizarre phenomenon," agreed George. 'She's probably only just realised how bad Ron smells."

Lavender and Parvati giggled while Ron frowned at his brothers. Hermione gave them a furtive smile but then immediately returned to her fascination with the teacher's table.

"Anyway chaps, we're off. Got to get our things for Divination." Lee said, pushing back his chair. The three seventh year boys left, jokingly shoving each other around. 

"Hey, there's Hagrid," said Lavender suddenly, spotting the enormous, bearded man stride into the hall. But there was someone else walking beside him. Someone who was instantly recognisable…

"Hey!" Ron gasped. "What HE doing here?"

"Viktor?" Harry said in amazement. Indeed, Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian seeker, competitor in last year's Triwizard tournament, and former student of Durmstrang, was striding into the hall beside Hagrid, chatting to him amiably. Hagrid was nodding and smiling as they strode towards the teacher's table. Dumbledore stood up to greet them. A slight hush went through the hall as Krum reached the teacher's table, as people started to realise what was going on and who Krum was. Harry watched as Dumbledore shook Viktor Krum's hand, and bade him sit down. Ron, Harry, Lavender and Parvati stared. Hermione suddenly looked interested in the patterned tablecloth. And explosion of whispers accompanied the Krum's and Hagrid's entrance, and the students craned their necks, the better to look at Krum. Harry stood up on an impulsively. "Hey, Hagrid!" he called across the hall above the student's chatter. Hagrid looked up, spotted Harry, grinned and waved back. Krum looked Harry's way too, and a smile crossed his face. He walked over to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were seated at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors whispered excitedly. Hermione knocked a spoon off the table and disappeared under the tablecloth to retrieve it. 

"Hey Viktor," Harry said as he drew closer. "What on earth are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Hello," Viktor beamed, clearly very pleased at the look of amazement on Harry and Ron's faces. "You are surprised to se me, yes?"

"A bit, yeah," said Harry, grinning back. Viktor Krum extended his pale hand to Harry, and Harry shook it. Then he did the same to Ron. Ron still had his mouth hanging open.

"So, what's up then?" Harry said, once Viktor had seated himself beside Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you're a teacher here now," Ron said. Viktor shook his head.

"No," Krum said in his thick Bulgarian accent. "Your gamekeeper Hagrid…vell, he has agreed to take me on as a student teacher."

"You're kidding," said Harry. "Wow. I didn't know you were so interested in Care of Magical Creatures."

Krum nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, yes, it is my favourite subject. I am liking it here in England very much." He smiled across the table at Hermione as she reappeared, looking very flushed.

"Herm-own-ninny," he said softly. "You are looking vell nice this morning."

"Thank you Viktor," Hermione said in a higher voice than usual. Parvati and Lavender watched her face with interest. She looked highly embarrassed. "So…" she said quickly. "You were able to find a place to stay in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," said Viktor, still smiling. "Madame Rosmerta is very nice. She has agreed to let me lodge in the Three Broomsticks."

"That's good," said Harry. He noticed with interest that, while Viktor still had a very strong Bulgarian accent, his English showed a marked improvement. Hagrid came ambling up behind Viktor and placed a burly hand on his shoulder. "Alrigh' harry? Ron? Hermi'ne?"

"Hi Hagrid," the three of them chorused. Hagrid gave Parvati and Lavender a friendly nod.

"You girls have a good holiday? Good…we're goin' ter have a busy year, I cin tell you," he said, giving the five Gryffindor students a wink. "Come on Viktor…third years got their first lesson today, and I want it to be interestin'…you're goin' to help me set it up."

"All right Mr. Hagrid," Viktor said, getting to his feet as Hagrid looked bemused at being called "Mr Hagrid". Suddenly, Viktor leant across the table and gave Hermione a swift kiss on the cheek. She flushed redder than Harry had ever seen her. Parvati and Lavender both clapped hands over their mouths and gasped. Next to him, Ron choked on a mouthful of toast. Harry banged him on the back a couple of times as Viktor and Hagrid left the hall. Ron was purple in the face. He put a hand to his chest, still gasping for air, and stared at Hermione in amazement. She seemed to be trying to hide behind a curtain of her bushy hair

"Ooh, Hermione!" Parvati squealed, clutching at Hermione's arm. "You never told me you and Viktor had gotten so close!"

Hermione muttered something incomprehensible under her breath as Lavender seized Hermione's hand. 

"You lucky thing! You're going together with Viktor Krum!" She and Parvati let out shrill giggles that made Harry wince and want to block his ears. At Lavender's comment Ron looked quickly at Hermione's face. Her expression was more than a little annoyed. "We aren't going together!" she said hotly, "we're just good friends."

"Oooh!" Lavender and Parvati squealed together. "That is so cute!" Parvati tugged Hermione's arm. "Come on, tell us about it while we go and get our Herbology stuff!" She glanced back at Ron and Harry (Ron was still quite red), with a cry of "See you in Herbology!" and Hermione, squeezed between Lavender and Parvati still making weak protestations, was frogmarched up to the girls' dormitories. Harry gave Ron a grin. "Guess Hermione went to stay at Krum's over the summer after all, eh?" he said. "Come on, we'd better go get our Herbology stuff too."

Ron was still staring in the direction Hermione had gone, speechless.


	2. The Truth Comes Out...

Ron was oddly silent and distracted for the rest of the day. A tentecula in herbology bit him after he absent-mindedly severed one of its vines; he dropped a cauldron full of Glory drought on Malfoy's foot acidentally in Potions (and Professor Snaope refused to believe it was an accident); he didn't even snigger along with Harry, Dean and Seamus in Divination, when Professor Trelawney gave Harry a tragic, sad smile and said, mistily, "It is quite refreshing to see a carefree demeanour in one so tragically endowed with such a dangerous, unhappy future…." 

The only words Ron said until after Divination were a couple of violent swear words when he dropped his book bag, spilling green ink onto the floor. He was even so abstracted as to miss the trick step in the stairwell on the way to Gryffindor tower when lessons were over, dropping his book bag once again. Harry and Seamus pulled Ron out while Dean helped him pick up his books. "Could this day get any worse?' said Ron angrily as he stubbed his toe on the next step.

"What's wrong with it?' Harry said, finally voicing the question that had been on his mind since Herbology that morning. "What's the matter Ron?"

Ron shook his head irritably. "Nothing!" he snapped, as Dean handed him his book bag. "Nothing at all!" But it was clear something was up. He didn't talk at all at dinner, or in the common room afterwards. He sat doing his divination homework in the corner, didn't ignored Harry, glared at Hermione, and snapped at Neville Longbottom when Neville, the clumsiest boy in Gryffindor, made the mistake of accidentally treading on Ron's rather large foot. Neville was so perturbed by the malicious reprimanding Ron delivered to him that he went upstairs and didn't come down again for the rest of the night. Ron and Neville were usually on excellent terms. 

That was enough for Hermione, who had been getting increasingly impatient with Ron's bad mood all day. She put down her Arithmancy book and glared at him. "That's _it _Ron!" she snapped at him. "What on earth is the matter with you? Why did you have to be so mean to Neville?!"

Ron glowered at her. "Why would you care?" he sneered. "Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade visiting dear _Vicky_?"

Hermione frowned. "Oh Ron, you aren't going to start that again? Viktor and Harry aren't even competing against each other for anything now, what's it to you if I'm friends with him?"

"I don't really care who you're friends with, Hermione," Ron shot back, "But you might think to tell me and Harry if you go traipsing off to Bulgaria over the summer!"

Harry, sitting nearby and reading _Quidditch through Ages_ for the eighth time, tried to pretend he hadn't heard. He hated to get involved in Ron and Hermione's fights- last time that had happened, Hermione hadn't spoken to either Ron or him for quite some time. 

Hermione, taken aback at Ron's last comment, didn't say anything for a moment, but she didn't deny it, either.

"I'm right then?" Ron said. "No wonder you didn't answer my owls. Well thank you very much, I guess that proves how much more Vicky means to you than your friends!"

Hermione found her tongue again. "I didn't say anything, Ron, because I knew you'd act like this if I told you!" 

Ron stood up, his ears reddening, "Yeah right, Hermione! How do you expect me to believe that when you didn't even tell us Vicky was coming to Hogwarts, when you so obviously knew!" At the sound of his raised voice, several Gryffindors turned around to stare at him. 

"I really don't see how it's any of your business!" Hermione snapped. 

"So what?!" Ron snapped back. "It's common courtesy! You know what, I'm going to find it difficult to trust you this year, Hermione!"

"Oh, _please_, Ron…"

"No, I'm serious!" said Ron. Harry sneaked a quick glance at the two of them. Ron really did sound quite serious. Was he really that upset about it? His face was burning red. "It's clear to me where your loyalties lie, Hermione- _not with us_!" Ron pointed to himself and Harry. Harry hastily pretended to be all the more fascinated with his book, bringing his knees up under his chin. Hermione crossed her arms angrily.

"You are making a big fuss about nothing!" she cried angrily. "I can't believe what a prat you're being!"

"At least I'm not skipping across Europe like some sort of…scarlet woman!" Ron yelled.

Hermione made an exasperated noise. "You're being such an idiot! Harry-" She turned to where Harry was sitting, "Harry, tell him he's being an idiot!"

Harry hid his face behind _Quidditch through the Ages_ and muttered, "Leave me out of this!" 

Hermione threw up her hands. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" she snapped, and with a last glare at Ron, stalked out of the common room. Parvati and Lavender, who had watched the exchange, started a whispered conversation, glancing at Ron. Ron, blushing, ignored them and started scribbling furiously on his Divination homework. Harry went back to his book. A few moments later, Fred and George came in. They looked a little put out.

"Yeesh!" said George, perching on the arm of Harry's chair. "If looks could kill…"

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Hermione," said Fred, scratching his head. "We met her coming out of the common room,"

"All we did was mention how pally she is with Viktor Krum…" George said.

"Just said his name, really…" Fred added.

"And Hermione, she gives us this death glare! Just like a Basilisk!"

Harry grinned. Knowing Fred and George, they probably started singing, "Hermione and Viktor, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" or something equally insulting. 

"I think Viktor's a touchy subject for Hermione," he said, still grinning. 

"What's up with her anyway?" said Fred.

"Who knows?" Ron mumbled. "Or cares?"

"We had our Care of Magical Creatures lesson just then," George told Harry. "Krum was there, helping Hagrid with the lessons. He realised we knew Hermione…"

"And he wouldn't shut up about her!" Fred exclaimed, "Went on and on about how smart she is, and how he went to his house over the summer…" he glanced over at Ron. "Did she say anything to _you_ about going to Bulgaria, Ron?" 

"No," Ron muttered. Fred looked puzzled. George, meanwhile, was looking from Harry, with his nose once again buried in _Quidditch through the Ages_, to Ron, who was glaring at the Divination homework in front of him. "Hey, what's up with you two?" George said curiously.

"Oh God," said Fred exasperatedly, "Don't tell me you guys aren't speaking again?"

Harry looked at Ron, who looked puzzled. "I was kind of wondering that myself," Harry said quietly. 

"What? Don't be stupid Harry! I'm not mad at _you_." Ron said overtly. "Of course not!" He paused and sighed. "It's just, well…you'd think Hermione would tell us that she was leaving the country, wouldn't you?"

Harry hesitated, then nodded "Yeah," he said slowly, "yeah. You're right Ron."

"Of course I am," said Ron. He looked down at the homework again with a chagrined sort of expression. The Weasley twins grinned and exchanged a shrewd glance.

"Jealous, Ronnie-kins?" George said sweetly. Ron's head jerked up.

"What?!" he snapped.

"So that's why you've been acting like such a prat all day," Fred laughed.

"What are you two gits talking about?" Ron said testily.

"Aww…maybe he wishes Hermione came to stay at our house over the summer…" George said, with a wink at Harry. Harry snorted but quickly pretended to cough when he saw Ron's expression. 


	3. Many Apple-ogies for the Inconweenience

The first thing Ron did the next morning when he saw Neville was apologise for being snappish the night before.

"Oh, it's all right, Ron!" said Neville eagerly. "My fault, really. Don't worry about it."

Ron twiddled with a lock of his bright red hair and grinned sheepishly at Neville.

"It wasn't your fault," he corrected Neville, "I was just in a bad mood yesterday."

"Yeah, and that had nothing whatsoever to do with Viktor Krum, right Ron?" said Fred, who was sitting next to Ron at the breakfast table. Ron scowled at his older brother while Harry and George snorted into their cereal.

As usual, Hermione and Ron pretended that they never had an argument and things returned pretty much back to normal. Hermione's demeanour towards Ron, however, became infinitely nicer when she found out that Ron had voluntarily apologised to Neville, and that pretty much healed the breach. Thankfully, this was just what they needed to put the whole Viktor Krum/staying over at his house for the summer issue behind them. Harry had to wonder if Ron really had been annoyed that Hermione failed to confide in them, or if his pride had just been hurt. Harry knew Ron well enough to know when he was jealous, after all. Last year Ron had gotten cross with Hermione for attending the Yule Ball with Krum for the stupidest reason to cover up his jealous feelings; now it seemed he was doing that again. Why did Ron feel so threatened by Krum though? Everyone knew Krum was rich, famous and incredibly talented on the pitch- but really, in Harry's eyes, he couldn't hold a candle to Ron. After a bit of thought, Harry decided he himself would remain neutral about Krum- it seemed to be a touchy subject for both Ron and Hermione. 

And so, with careful diplomacy on Harry's part, things between Ron and Hermione remained just fine. Their unspoken truce seemed to have created an unusually friendly atmosphere between them, and Harry found this relieving, especially since his two best friends were usually bickering or not talking to each other. Their Care of Magical Creatures lessons went without any rude comments from Ron, (thanks to some careful distraction techniques employed by Harry) even though Krum attended them all to help Hagrid out with the animals and learn how to teach a class. Hagrid had decided that they should begin working with water animals this term, beginning with infant grindylows, then moving onto Kappas, and after that, sea serpents. Krum was forever taking Hermione's hand or putting his arm around her, which made Hermione blush, Dean and Seamus snigger, Parvati and Lavender sigh with emotion, and Draco Malfoy sneer derisively. (They still had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, much to the chagrin of the Gryffindors.) 

Ron, meanwhile, would always turn his head when Krum displayed affection towards Hermione, and concentrate on something else. 

So, apart from the unusual mateship between Ron and Hermione, the term had passed fairly uneventfully. Snape was no less vindictive than ususal, Malfoy was still rich and snobbish, McGonagall remained strict and straight as a line and Headmaster Dumbeldore was no less benevolent than he had been in the past years of their schooling. As the weeks went by autumn gave way to winter, and it wasn't lonf before the first frost of the season covered the ground. It was mid-November when they had the Care of Magical creatures lesson that started to change things. 

The weather had been getting increasingly colder and stormier, and the ground was frosty and wet, so no one was looking forward to a lesson outside. Hagrid had told them that they were moving on from their last topic, and when they turned up for their next lesson, the only found Krum there, standing alone with a bucket in his hand, and apparently quite oblivious to the biting cold.

"Hagrid vishes you all to go to the lake," he told them in his quiet voice. The Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to the lake, their breaths coming out in clouds as they wrapped their black cloaks tighter around themselves, and they found Hagrid there. He was standing next to a large, glass tank, which was full of…full of…what _were_ they?

"Baby squids," Hagrid told them, patting the tank full of squirming, many tentacled molluscs. "Now, they're not exac'ly magical, as far as creatures go…bu' they're actually in the same fam'ly as our friend, the giant squid here," Hagrid indicated the lake, where the giant squid waved its long, slimy tentacles in the air. "Meanin' that they'll grow at least three times th' size of anything of them things the Muggles call giant squids." Hagrid gave a derisive snort at the thought of them the things the Muggles called giant squids. "What I want yers all to do here t'day, yer all gonna tag them baby squid, and every lesson for the nex' three weeks we're gonna take 'em out, measure em, and see how big they grow with each week. You might want ter separate into threes fer this, ev'ryone." Hagrid handed each group a large metal bucket. Viktor, standing on a ladder at the side of the tank with his sleeves rolled up, would dip the bucket into the squirming mass of green, grey and yellow baby squids and scoop up about twenty squid. Viktor beamed at Hermione and blew her a kiss when he scooped up their squid. The task of tagging the squid was a little more difficult than it looked. The squids were slippery, and didn't like being tagged much, so they tended to give the tagger a faceful of ink and go squirming across the frost-covered ground. 

"Urgh!" Harry groaned as the small yellow squid he had just attached a tag to squirted purple ink in his face. Harry wiped his face with the already sopping sleeve of his robes. "Gross!"

"It's not so bad, as far as Hagrid's lessons go," Hermione said quietly, deftly tagging a squid and dropping it back onto the bucket before it could squirt her. 

"I guess so" Harry agreed. "But I wish we could take care of something a little less messy. Argh!" Hagrid, who was walking around surveying the work, chuckled as Harry got yet another faceful of ink from the baby squids. "Yer squeezin' 'em too hard Harry. Be careful with 'em…" 

"That's a little bit hard, Hagrid, when I can't keep a hold of it!" Harry said exasperatedly. Hagrid smiled and gave Harry's baby squid a loving stroke with his giant finger. 

"I'd 'ave thought yeh'd be enjoyin' 'em," he said, his smile disappearing and replaced with a reproachful look. "They're not as dangerous as the baby Grindylows. They've not gotten poisonous yet." Harry started to explain that he didn't really mind the squid, but Hagrid had to go off and help Neville, who had bright red ink all over his face and couldn't seem to keep a hold on his squid. 

Ron frowned. "What did Hagrid mean, they're not poisonous yet?"

"Well, squid are poisonous, aren't they?" said Hermione. "Even Muggles know that-they have poisonous suckers on the underside of their tentacles."

Ron made a face. "Remind me again why we're supposed to be caring for the slimy little gits?" He smiled to himself, "This mystery goes right beside the one why Malfoy's parents kept him alive for fifteen years instead of shoving him off the nearest turret."

Hermione and Harry laughed. "You're in a good mood today," Hermione remarked.

Ron shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well. It's just…well. I just feel happy. I suppose." He looked surprised at himself.

Hemrione grinned playfully at him. "So you wind mind if I…" Suddenly, she squeezed the squid she was holding, pointing it at Ron. The spray of ink hit him diretcly in the face. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. 

"_Hermione_!" Ron cried, looking more surprised than anything else. Then he burst out laughing. "You _cow_! I'll get you-"

Viktor Krum walked up behind Ron as he tried to grab hold of a baby squid from out of the bucket and said, "Try not to be so rough!" which made Ron jump. 

"Oh…hello, Viktor," Ron said as he turned. Krum squatted down to survey their progress. "Very goot, Herm-own-ninny!" he marvelled. Hermione blushed, which seemed to be her immediate reaction to anything Krum said to her. Ron grinned at her cheekily.

"Yeah, not bad for you, Hermione. But then, we never expect much from her, do we Harry?" he said teasingly.

"Nah," said Harry carelessly. Hermione pulled a face at Ron, though she couldn't help smiling. 

"Watch yourself," she said. "I may be Muggle born, but I'm dangerous."

Ron laughed. "Whatever you reckon, Granger. You wouldn't dare pull anything on me."

"Oh wouldn't I?" said Hermione triumphantly.

"Nah," said Harry again, watching Ron and Hermione's game with amusement.

"I could take you on any day, no problem," said Ron, with mock bravado.

"You couldn't afford it, Weasley," said Hermione, in a pretty accurate imitation of Draco Malfoy. She, Ron and Harry burst out laughing. Krum sat there looking bewildered. It took a while before the laughter stopped. "You do that pretty darn well, Hermione," said Ron snickering. "I don't know...you're just full of surprises, you are."

Hermione looked really pleased. Krum coughed quietly into his hand, probably to remind them that he was still there. Harry saw that Krum shot Ron a most curious glance. It looked almost malevolent. Ron didn't notice. Harry smiled at Viktor curiously. "Anyway…you're enjoying work here, then?"

"Yes, yes, very much so," said Krum, glancing at Hermione. "I think I vood like to apply for a permanent job here, once my trainink is finished…"

"You can't!" Ron blurted out suddenly. He looked at Hermione quickly, who was glaring at him, "I mean, all the positions at Hogwarts are filled, and Hagrid only started his job a few years ago."

"True," Krum admitted, making himself comfortable on the grass next to Hermione, "But Hagrid is gettink older, yes? Soon a substitute vill be needed…" he looked at Hagrid, who was helping Parvati unstick a squid from her arm. 

Ron looked at Krum open-mouthed. Harry didn't like the sound of what Krum was saying either. Hagrid would have a long time until he stopped working as a teacher, and even then Harry knew Hagrid wouldn't give up his job as Hogwarts gamekeeper for anything. Ron suddenly found his voice again. "Don't talk about Hagrid like he's about to die!" he said angrily, accidentally squeezing his squid too hard. With a splat, Viktor's face was suddenly covered in bright red ink. He looked at Ron in surprise as the ink dripped from his heavy brow. Harry hid his smile by bending over to retrieve another baby squid, while Hermione giggled openly. "You look silly, Viktor," she laughed. Harry, relieved, looked up again. "You'd better wash it off, or it'll stain." He pointed at his own face, which had gone a slightly funny colour, from having being squirted so many times. Viktor nodded, and Harry noticed his eyes shift over to Ron with a resentful glare. Hermione and Ron didn't notice. 

"Ron'll help, won't you Ron?" said Hermione. "Seeing as it's your fault."

"Okay, I'll go," Ron said reluctantly, placing his wriggling squid on the ground. Hermione and Harry watched them go, still giggling. Harry watched as Viktor bent down over the lake to wash off the ink, and Ron jogging to catch up to him and then-

It happened so fast. Ron gave a yell, and suddenly his long arms were wheeling through the air. He stumbled, tripped and went flying. There was a gigantic splash as Ron fell headfirst into the freezing cold black waters of the lake. Harry jumped to his feet, alarmed. Hermione was already starting to run over to see what had happened, looking anxious, as did several other students. Harry and Hermione reached the lake before everyone else. Viktor was on his feet too, looking at the rippled waters.

"Ron! Oh my gosh- he fell in!" Hermione cried, clutching Harry's arm.

"Can he swim?" gasped Harry. "Why isn't he up yet?"

"I don't know!" Hermione moaned. She looked at Viktor. "What on earth happened?" she cried. Viktor looked at the crowd forming around them and shrugged his round shoulders. "I do not know," he said, "He suddenly tripped." Hermione scanned the waters of the lake anxiously. Harry waded in a little bit, preparing to dive down to the bottom of the lake. Gryffindor and Slytherin students alike exclaimed loudly. 

"I'm going to have to go in," Harry said, pulling off his cloak and throwing it onto the grass.

Hermione went pale. "Oh, Harry!" she said. Hagrid started to make his way through the crowd of students, roaring.

"Harry! Don' you get in there! Stay righ' where yeh are!"

Harry shook his head helplessly. "I dunno if he can swim, Hagrid!" he said, wading up to his knees in the water, as the class grew more panicky. "I've got to do something!"

Hagrid reached out a big arm and pulled Harry back by the shoulder. "Don' be an idiot Harry! He'll be fine, I say!"

"Fine?!" repeated Hermione shrilly, going paler still. Everyone was getting upset, now. Only two people remained calm- Draco Malfoy, and Viktor Krum.

Hermione suddenly gave a great shuddering gasp, suddenly. "Oh!" In the middle of the lake, there was a disturbance in the water. Something from in the water was rushing towards the surface at a great speed. Suddenly, Ron's head and torso broke the surface, and Hermione gave a great cry of relief. Everyone crowded closer to the shore, looking to see what had happened. Ron was gasping for breath, his red hair plastered down on his forehead, hands scrabbling desperately at his waist. He seemed to be trying to extricate himself from something . 

"What on earth's he doing?" Harry heard Seamus Finnigan mutter behind him. Ron was lifted high into the air then, and Harry realised what it was; one gigantic tentacle belonging to the giant squid was wrapped tightly around Ron. Hagrid squeezed Harry's shoulder in a reassuring way and called out. "You alrigh' Ron?" 

Ron didn't seem to be able to answer. He was still gasping hard. The class cried in unison as the tentacle, thick as a tree trunk, whooshed towards the shore. The squid deposited Ron safely onto the shore of the lake and unwrapped itself from around him with an odd popping noise. 

"Stand back ev'ryone," Hagrid bellowed, "Give 'im some air!" The class, murmuring apprehensively, shuffled backwards as Ron breathing hard, brought himself to his knees. He pushed his wet hair off his face and coughed violently for a while. Harry and Hermione bent down next to him anxiously, and helped Ron get unsteadily to his feet.

"You okay?" Harry asked. "Ron? You alright?" Already he could see Ron starting to shiver. 

"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione said breathlessly.

Ron didn't answer. Instead, rubbing water out of his eyes, he looked blearily around at the crowd and stopped when he saw Viktor Krum. He looked in astonishment at Viktor for a few moments, who looked almost unusually calm, compared to the emotional Hogwarts students. Ron's face suddenly contorted with fury. "What on earth did you do that for?" he yelled, as Viktor looked perplexed. 

"Do what, Ron?". 

"You tripped me up!" said Ron angrily. His teeth started to chatter in the cold air.

"I don't know what you mean," Viktor said calmly, but Ron stepped forward, stumbling a little, and gave Krum a sudden violent shove, sending him backwards into Pansy Parkinson, who stumbled as his weight fell on her.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, as she darted forward to reach him. "Don't do that!"

Harry stepped forward too, looking anxiously at Ron. His lips were going blue with cold. Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder as a pacifier, but Ron shrugged him off. He was still glaring angrily at Krum.

"That's enough o' that!" Hagrid said anxiously. But Viktor was getting back on his feet, and he shoved Ron back just as violently. The crowd gasped. Ron lost his footing too, except the shove sent him back into the lake again. Hermione looked horrified. "Viktor!" she squealed, as Ron floundered about. He had now gone quite pale, yet Harry could see his ears turning red. Harry quickly waded into the water to pull Ron up. Hermione did the same, but once again Ron pulled away from them, staggering under the weight of his saturated robes and cloak. He stood on his feet, but didn't seem to be able to say anything, he was shaking from cold so badly. The students watched in suspenseful silence as Krum and Ron glared at each other, waiting for the next move. Even Draco Malfoy wasn't laughing at how badly Ron was shivering.

"Ron," said Harry quietly. "Leave it. Come on Ron…"

Ron's teeth were chattering so badly now that he bit his lip, hard. Drops of blood dripped onto his chin but Ron didn't seem to notice, he and Krum were still glowering warily at each other.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm. "Stop it you two, stop being stupid! What's the problem, Ron? Viktor!"

Parvati suddenly spoke up. "Hagrid, do something! Look at him! Someone's got to take him to Madame Pomfrey!" She was staring at Ron, almost frightened. The rest of the Gryffindors were staring at Ron in much the same way. "He's…he's…oh, just help him somebody!"

Harry looked at Ron too. Every freckle stood out on his paper white face. His lips were blue and bleeding. His long thin fingers shook so violently he couldn't even unbuckle his sopping wet cloak. He was looking at Viktor Krum, but…not really seeing him.

The silence that had seized the class suddenly broke as everyone stared agreeing with Parvati. Hagrid took two giant steps forward through the crowd, grasped Viktor's shoulder, and spoke inaudibly to him for a second. Viktor nodded, and shooting Ron a last resentful look, started walking up in the direction of the castle. Hagrid looked at Ron, anxiously. "Ron, are yeh alrigh'? Ron?"

Ron didn't seem to be able to hear them. He was shivering and shaking very badly and his face was tinged blue…Harry was slightly frightened. He seized Ron's shivering shoulder and gave him a little shake. "Hey, Ron, snap out of it!" 

Ron didn't answer, but, with a funny cracking noise, dropped to his knees. Hermione and several of the girls gave a cry, and Harry jumped back, alarmed. Hagrid's beetle black eyes were wide with concern. "Right. I'm takin' 'im up to Madame Pomfrey. Hermi'ne, Harry…you cin come with me." He scooped Ron up in his arms, who was still shivering and shaking and seemed to have frozen stiff, and roared at the class. "I want all of yers to stay right where yeh are and don' touch the lake! I'll be back in a moment." Harry and Hermione hurried after Hagrid back up to the castle.


	4. Weaslies in the Wing

Madame Pomfrey examined Ron as soon as he was brought up to the hospital wing, Hermione and Harry standing by anxiously. Ron's eyes were still open, and he was shaking terribly but didn't seem to be conscious. It looked as though he was having some sort of seizure.

"What happened to this boy?" she asked Harry and Hermione. 

"He…fell in the lake." Harry said. Madame Pomfrey regarded him shrewdly. "Is that all?' she said.

"Well…he fell in it twice…" Harry added helpfully. Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"He's got poisons in his system, and that couldn't have come from the lake. Are you sure he wasn't bitten by anything? No intake of unidentified substance? Anything phosphorus touch his skin?"

"Oh!" Hermione cried suddenly. "The giant squid! It pulled him out of the lake!"

Madame Pomfrey nodded "ah!" She regarded Ron and put her hand to his forehead. "The squid touched him with its tentacles?" she asked, and Hermione nodded. "Where?"

"Around his waist," Harry said. Madame Pomfrey unbuttoned Ron's soaking robes up his stomach so that his jeans were visible, and Hermione gasped. Violent red rings, the shape and size of the suckers on the underside of the squid's tentacles, had appeared on Ron's pale stomach. Already the marks had blistered and were tinged with green. Harry felt sick at the sight. Hermione clutched Harry's arm, putting a hand up to her mouth. "No wonder he seemed so panicked when the squid was trying to lift him out of the lake," she said. "Oh no…poor Ron!" She seemed close to tears. Harry was alarmed at how upset Hermione was. Surely the giant squid's poisons couldn't be that strong? He looked at Madame Pomfrey, but her face was very grave.

"Madame Pomfrey…" said Harry, feeling his insides knot up. "Is that…really bad? Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course he will," Madame Pomfrey said snappily, but underneath her tone there was a suggestion of anxiety. "You children will have to get out of here with I treat him for a while. Out, out!"

Harry started to protest, but Madame Pomfrey was serious. She herded them bossily to the door and shut it behind them. Harry and Hermione exchanged fearful glances. Harry felt a great knot of anxiety in his stomach. "He'll be okay," he said, facing the door Madame Pomfrey had just closed. "It's going to be okay."

Hermione didn't say anything. She looked once again, like she was going to burst into tears. Professor Snape suddenly swooped down on them, at that moment, and took ten points from Gryffindor because they were loafing around the corridors and told them to "get back to class or it will be twenty."

Harry and Hermione didn't go back to class, however. They returned to the Gryffindor common room where they found the rest of their Care of magical creatures class. Hagrid had cancelled the rest of the lesson, apparently too upset himself to continue. The Gryffindor fifth years seemed quite perturbed about what had happened.

They weren't able to divulge much information from Harry or Hermione however, as both didn't really want to talk about it. They sat next to the fire, avoiding conversation with anyone.

Harry was busy pondering what Ron had said to Viktor. He had actually accused Viktor of tripping him up so he would fall in the lake. It seemed stupid somehow…why would Viktor do something like that? He replayed the moment in his mind. Ron had gone to help Viktor…he reached the spot where Viktor was kneeling, and then he'd fallen in. Harry recalled the resentful look Viktor had given Ron. Could he have really tripped Ron into the lake just because Ron had accidentally squirted ink all over Krum's face?

Soon the bell rang to signal the end of class and the common room filled up with Gryffindors of other years. "Harry," said Hermione softly, interrupting his train of thought. "It's been a few hours now…shall we go back up to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah," said Harry, getting to his feet at once, a little surprised to hear it had been a couple of hours. "I want to see if he's awake."

They scurried the corridors up to the hospital wing, up the staircase, along a fourth floor corridor, behind a painting, and up another flight of stairs, all the while looking over their shoulders for Professor Snape. No doubt he would send them back to the common room after taking off another ten points. They reached the door of the hospital wing, and Harry knocked on it gingerly. No one answered. He creaked the door open a little. "Madame…Pomfrey?" he called, opening the door a little bit wider. "She went out for a moment," said a sleepy voice from inside the room.

"_Ron_!" Harry and Hermione cried, flinging open the door.

Ron was sat up in a bed, leaning against a few pillows. He was still pale, but dry, now, and wearing clean pyjamas. His long, freckled nose was red, and there were several used tissues on his bedside table, sitting next a bottle of green potion. Harry and Hermione hurried over to him, grinning.

"You're okay!" Harry said, voice cracking with relief.

"Yeah," said Ron drowsily, and in a thick voice that sounded like he had a head cold. "I was wondering if you two'd come up here." He yawned hugely. "Madame Pomfrey gave me some sort of potion to stop me shivering…s'made me really sleepy." He yawned again.

"Does it hurt much?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the chair by his bed.

"It feels a bit better now," Ron said. "But it did hurt a lot before." He screwed up his face suddenly and let off a couple of violent sneezes. Sniffling terribly, he pulled another few tissues out of the box.

"Bless you," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Ron, wiping his nose.

"So, you remember what happened, right?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Wasn't it scary?"

"Well I was more cold than anything else…" Ron said sleepily. "I knew what was going on, but. Could feel the tentacle around me….felt like I was being squeezed to death…'n then when it dropped me on the shore, I just wanted to ask Krum why he tripped me up…but then my arms felt like they were frozen stiff…then my legs….'n I couldn't move. I could see ev'rything and hear all you lot talking… I just couldn't move." He yawned once again. "Madame Pomfrey says that was the squid poison spreading 'round my system….makes you freeze up, aparrently."

"You looked like you were having a seizure or something, Ron!" Hermione said breathlessly, squeezing his long, skinny arm. "Everyone was so scared!"

"'M alright…" Ron slurred, letting his eyelids droop. "Mind you, I was a little worried…Charlie once told me' bout this kid who got stung by the squid when he was at Hogwarss…nearly had to get his arm cut off, it was hurt so bad…" He reached out his arm, grasped another tissue and blew his nose. "I'll be okay, s'long as Madame Pomfrey keeps giving me the medicine…all that's really wrong is I gotta cold…"

"Perhaps we'd better let you sleep, Ron?" said Hermione, looking at him anxiously.

"Nah, stay…" said Ron, closing his eyes. "'S boring up here…no one to talk to an' all…." He opened his eyes halfway and looked up at them. "You two alright, then? You look a bit pale…Hermione? Whassa matter?"

For tears had started to run down Hermione's cheeks. "I'm sorry Ron!" she wailed suddenly, and buried her head in his pillow.

"What?" said Ron. "What're you talking about?"

"It's all my fault!" Hermione sobbed. "It must be! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, Hermione!" said Ron and Harry at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"I told you to go and help- I didn't know you couldn't swim, Ron!"

"Don't be stupid…" muttered Ron. "It wasn't your fault, Hermione…I'll tell you whose fault it wa-was…." He was interrupted by another huge yawn. "It was bloody Viktor Krum, thass who it was…stupid git, tripping me up like that…"

"You can't possible believe Viktor would trip you up!" Hermione said, sniffling and gulping. "Why would he do something like that?"

"How'm I s'posed to know?" Ron said, frowning at her.

"Er…" said Harry, "maybe it's because-"

But he was interrupted by the arrival of Fred and George Weasley. They burst noisily into the hospital wing, with Ginny Weasley at their heels, panting hard. They looked as though they had run all the way from the Gryffindor common room. They looked wildly around, spotted Ron and ran towards him.

"Ron!" gasped Fred, leaning on the bed. "It's true, then!"

"Are you okay?" cried Ginny, who was in tears. She grasped one of Ron's big hands. "What happened Ron?"

"Bloody hell, you two!" said George breathlessly to Harry and Hermione, leaning on Fred. "You might've bloody well told us that Ron was in the bloody hospital wing!"

"You okay, Ron?" said Fred, catching his breath a little. Harry saw that both he and George were pale behind their freckles. Ron looked at them sleepily.

"'Course I'm alright," he said. "What'd you expect?"

"I dunno," said Fred. "But we were told you were poisoned by the giant squid!"

"Were you really?" cried Ginny tearfully. "You weren't really, were you?"

"How'd you get poisoned by the giant squid?" said George.

"It was an accident," said Harry. "The squid was only trying to help. It lifted Ron out of the lake, and accidentally poisoned him."

George looked quickly at Ron. "The lake? You were in the lake, Ron?"

"What were you doing in the lake, you stupid great prat?" said Fred angrily. "You know you can't swim!"

"It's not like I was in there on purpose…" Ron mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"So how did you get in there?" asked Ginny, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office, holding a large glass syringe filled with purple liquid. She looked up and frowned when she saw Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny crowded around Ron's bed. 'What are you all doing in here?!" she said, looking irritated. "The boy needs his rest! Get back to your common rooms, all of you, now!"

"Madame Pomfrey…" Fred started, smiling at her in a winning way. "You can't possibly want us to-"

"NO. Out! All of you!" 

Hermione quickly squeezed Ron's arm again. Tears were still running down her face. 'You'll be okay, won't you Ron?" she sniffled. "You'll be alright?"

"Of course I will," said Ron. "Stop crying, Hermi'ne…"

Madame Pomfrey came and chivvied them out of the door, although not too sternly, after noticing Hermione and Ginny's tears. "You can see him tomorrow morning, after breakfast, but not a moment before!" she said firmly, pushing them all out the door. Fred rubbed his face with his hand wearily and addressed Harry and Hermione. "So, what happened? Why was Ron in the lake?"

"He fell in," said Harry. He looked at Ginny's tear stained face and added, "Twice."

"Well, obviously, Sherlock!" George snapped as they began walking back to the common room. "I mean, how did he fall in?"

"Just tripped over his own feet, I guess," said Hermione.

"Or tripped over Viktor Krum's feet," said Harry, taken aback at George's snappishness.

"What?" said Fred, George and Ginny.

"Oh Harry, you can't be serious!" said Hermione. "Viktor would never do anything like that!"

"You think Viktor Krum tripped Ron up so he would fall into the lake?" said Fred. "Why?"

"Well, Ron says he did," said Harry. He paused, looked at Hermione's dubious expression, and tried to explain. "And I think Krum was a little annoyed that Ron squirted squid ink all over his face. Maybe Krum was just trying to be funny, but…it got out of hand." Fred and George exchanged anxious glances. Harry realised he had never seen them both so serious. He supposed this was their concern for Ron showing through. Ginny, walking a few steps behind them, still had silent tears running down her face, and Hermione dropped back to comfort her.

"Gave us a fright, I don't mind telling you," George said, running a hand through his bright red hair. "Neville told us."

"Yeah, 'What's the time Neville,' I said, "seven o'clock Fred," he says, and "oh, by the way did you know Ron's in the hospital wing?'" Fred said, grimacing.

"Blimey," said George, shaking his head. "Lucky for Ron Madame Pomfrey knows what she's doing. Squid poison can be deadly, you know,"

"We heard," said Harry. He looked behind his shoulder where Hermione and Ginny were walking. Hermione had her arm around Ginny's shoulders, although she herself was still tearful. "Ron's going to be fine," he said firmly, to reassure himself as well as the girls. "Ginny, Hermione, don't worry, okay?"

"Yeah" said Fred slowly. "Yeah, you're right Harry. Ron's tougher than he looks."

"You hope," said George. But he cracked a smile at Harry, and Harry was glad to see he wasn't so pale any more. Seeing Fred and George so perturbed made him feel even more worried about Ron's situation.


	5. The Incident

For the next two days, Ron was terribly sick. Ron told them (between heaves) that it was because of the huge amount of potions reacting with the squid poisons. Hence, Madame Pomfrey flatly reused to let him out of the hospital wing until all the potions were out of his system. Hermione and Harry visited him at alternating periods throughout the day, and spent most of their time after dinner with him in the hospital wing. It was a great relief to Harry on Ron's second night In the hospital wing when Madame Pomfrey announced that Ron was well enough to leave. "All right, my dear- you're free to go."

"Great!" said Harry, as Ron, beaming, hopped out of bed, still wearing his maroon paisley pyjamas.

"But," she said, holding up a finger, "I must insist that you get another day's bed rest in your dorm, Ronald. You still have a terrible, terrible cold and Pepper Up potion doesn't seem to be working." She gave Ron a scrutable look, as if annoyed at Ron's immune system. Ron was groaning, but he agreed after a little bit of bickering. Harry and Ron walked back to the dormitories together. Ron was still clad in his pyjamas but had several blankets draped around him, which earned him a few curious stares from students on the way back to the common room. When they got into the common room, he was immediately bombarded by hugs and questions from lots of Gryffindors. It was a while before Ron finally got up to bed, and even then he was followed up by the other fifth year Gryffindor boys, who stood around talking while they helped Ron be tucked into bed. Harry had had a lot of instructions from Madame Pomfrey to make sure Ron took all his potions. Ron nudged Harry in the ribs and beckoned him closer.

"Um…harry," he muttered in Harry's ear, very quietly to make sure Dean, Seamus and Neville weren't listening. "Look…if you can…would you just, er…kind of- well…just make sure Hermione doesn't come to visit me by herself, alright?"

"Huh?' said Harry blankly. "Why?"

Ron flushed and looked irritated. "She keeps on…breaking into tears. She's totally convinced it's her fault…" he shook his head. "Barking mad. Look, just…have a talk to her all right? See if you can drill some sense into her."

"Right," said Harry, grinning. 

*

Ron blew his nose noisily and leant back against the pillows with a sigh. "I'm so bored," he said aloud. Crookshanks the cat, whom Hermione had left with Ron to keep him company, gave a meow. He sneezed, and blew his nose again. "Urrrrgh…." he groaned. He looked at his watch. Harry and Hermione had both come up to see him at lunch, but now they'd be at their afternoon lessons. Poor Harry, having to suffer Divination alone, thought Ron. That reminded him of the homework he'd have to catch up on, seeing as he'd been away from school for a couple of days. He let out another groan and cursed Viktor Krum. It was weird, but not even Harry really believed him that Viktor Krum had tripped him up into the lake. And he had! "Bloody great prat," Ron cursed thickly. "Why'd he trip me up anyway, eh?" he asked Crookshanks. "It can't be 'cos of that stupid squid ink, can it?" Crookshanks looked curiously at Ron with his large yellow eyes and let out another meow, then hopped of Ron's bed and started sharpening his claws on the bedpost. 

At that moment, the dormitory door opened, and to Ron's great surprise, the subject of his angst walked in. "Viktor? What are you doing here?" he asked, blowing his nose once again. Viktor Krum shuffled over to Ron's bed, holding a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

"I haf come to see how you are, of course," said Viktor, nothing short of humbly. He sat down next to Ron's bed on a chair. "Herm-own-ninny tells me you are very ill- you haf been out of school?"

"Yeah, s'right," Ron said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Viktor. He was feeling resentful towards Viktor at the moment, and his inability to pronounce Hermione's name properly made him even more irritable. "You know, it's actually _Her-my-own-nee_," he snapped. 

"Vot?" said Viktor, staring distractedly at Crookshanks, who was tearing the drapes around Ron's bed to shreds. 

"Her name, you pronounce it Her-my-own-nee," Ron repeated. "Not Herm-own-ninny,"

__

You great twit, Ron added silently.

"Oh," said Viktor, "All right." There was a long awkward silence, broken only by Ron's sniffles. "You muzt haf an awfully weak constitution," Viktor said after a while, looking at the floor.

"What makes you say that?" said Ron, not entirely sure what Viktor meant.

"Vel, to haf caught such an awful cold after only a small amount of time in the lake…" he shrugged his round shoulders. "It seems qvite odd to me."

"Maybe where you come from," said Ron irritably. Another awkward silence. Ron was just considering pretending to fall asleep so Viktor would go away, but the dormitory door opened once again and Hermione came in, looking out of breath. "Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, smiling in relief. "What are you doing here? Aren't you s'posed to be at Arithmancy?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Professor Vector was out sick today, so I decided to come up and visit you." She looked at Viktor Krum, who was on his feet now. "Oh, hello Viktor."

"Hello, herm-own…Hermy-my-own-nee-nee?" he pronounced with difficulty. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled. She came and sat down next to Ron's bed, and Viktor, apparently having had enough of Ron, muttered something about waiting in the common room for her. Ron watched him go. "Eloquent fellow," he said sarcastically. Hermione smiled at him.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, her eyes searching his face. "Do you think you'll be able to go back to lessons tomorrow."

"'Course I am," said Ron yawning. "I could get up and go to Divination now, if I wanted to." He grinned. "But I don't. Harry's just going to have to sit it out by himself." Hermione gave a nervous giggle. She looked at his face again, almost shyly. "You look much better," she ventured. "When you first got out of the lake, and you were all pale and shaking…I…." She broke off and shook her head "It scared me so much." 

Ron gave an awkward laugh, feeling his face redden. "Oh come on, Herm…"

"I'm serious!" she said, looking at him earnestly. "And Ron…it's really…it's really made me think." Suddenly she began to blush, and she looked at the floor to hide it. Ron looked at her curiously. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, reaching out his hand to touch her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She nodded vigorously but took a little while to answer. When she did, her voice was shaking slightly. "Ron…it's just that I…I think I…." She broke of again, and looked at him painfully. "I feel so terrible about this whole thing, Ron," she started, but Ron cut her off.

"Oh, Hermione!" he said exasperatedly. "Don't be so stupid! I'm not going to tell you again so listen up- _it's not your fault_! If you want to blame anyone blame that Bulgarian prat you like so much!"

Hermione looked at Ron with wide eyes. "Ron, you don't seriously, seriously still believe Viktor would trip you up, do you-"

"This is getting boring," Ron said interrupting. "Hermione, I know what happened. I was there! And this is the absolute truth. Viktor Krum tripped me up so I would fall into the lake. That's all there is to it!"

Hermione looked scandalised. "But Ron, _why_? I still don't understand."

"I dunno! Go down to the common room and ask him yourself!" Ron said, a little angrily. Then he blinked, as if hearing what he was saying for the first time. "The common room…" he said. He looked over his shoulder at the steps at the common room, then back to Hermione. He was looking at her as though he'd never seen her before.

"What?' said Hermione, getting to her feet. "Ron, what's the matter?"

"I…I…can't believe what you did…" Ron said, still staring at her with his mouth open. "Hermione, you…you…idiot!"

"What?!" Hermione said angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about!? Krum came up here, to the dormitories by, himself!"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You told him the password, didn't you? You told him how to get to the Gryffindor tower!" 

At these words Hermione's mouth fell open. But she gave herself away by quickly turning extricate Crookshanks from the hangings around Ron's bed. Ron gaped at her. Suddenly it seemed like the worst thing she could possibly do!

"Hermione! You did!" he exclaimed. "How could you do that?!"

Hermione looked guilty. "I…" she said. Ron felt furious for no good reason. It seemed like the final insult. Viktor Krum pushed him in the lake. Viktor Krum was the reason he'd spent the last few days in bed, with extremely painful injuries, and now Viktor Krum knew how to get into the Gryffindor dorms! No one supposed to know that except Gryffindors! Especially not outsiders. Especially not graduates from Durmstrang Academy, and everyone knew they focused on the Dark Arts. He found himself shouting at Hermione at the top of his voice.

"You absolute idiot!" he yelled. "Of everything you've ever done, this has to be the stupidest yet!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. Ron could see tears swell in her eyes already, but he didn't care. Swinging his long legs over the side of the bed, he continued yelling at her. "Did you even think about what you were doing when you told him? Or does your mind simply escape you when you're around him?" he took a deep breath and stood up, a mite shakily. Hermione looked horrified.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing? Get back in bed! You're sick!"

"Me? I'm fine! It's you that needs your bloody head checked!" Ron growled. "Now I see where your loyalties lie, it's to the first boy that chases you, isn't it? Don't give a thought to Gryffindor or…or _Harry_."

"What's Harry got to do with this?"

"Well, what if Krum spilled the beans about the password to the Slytherins? You know how much they all hate Harry! They'd kill him in a heartbeat!"

"Oh, Ron, be serious!" Hermione snapped. She'd gotten over the shock now, and was starting to feel angry. "You're only making such a fuss because you've never liked Viktor!"

"I wonder why?" Ron yelled sarcastically. "I can't believe you'd go so low as to…to compensate the sanctity of the Gryffindor house!"

Hermione gave a mirthless laugh. "Listen to yourself Ron. You sound like a raving lunatic!"

"Do I?" Ron bellowed, taking a shaky step towards her. "I don't care any more Hermione! This is the final straw!"

"The final straw for what?" Hermione sneered. Ron glared at her, trying to steady his shaking legs.

"You've made it really clear this year where your loyalties lie," he said, in a would-be calm tone. "It's pretty obvious you don't give a stuff about your friends or Gryffindor, now, and…and…" he suddenly stopped. "Aaaaah-CHOO!" Ron let off a violent sneeze and clamped a tissue over his nose. 

Hermione took advantage of his momentary interruption. "Bless you! And Ron, just stop a moment and think about what you're saying. I'm sure if Harry was here he'd be laughing his head off right now! You don't seem to understand you sound like a complete idiot!"

Ron was now shaking with anger and flu. He took another step towards her. "You think you're so bloody smart!" he yelled. "Well, I don't CARE what you think Hermione! I don't care about you any more!"

Hermione looked stunned, as though Ron had just slapped her. Ron repeated it, for effect. "I don't care about you any more! You've just proved what matters to you more! So just…just…just go away!"

He took a deep shuddering breath, and looked as though he was going to yell something else, but he suddenly let off another volley of sneezes. Hermione was still looking as though Ron had hurt her physically. Ron, his energy spent, sat down on the floor of the dorm, looking tired. He felt dizzy and ill. Hermione's voice suddenly rang terribly around the dorms.

"Ron Weasley…I…I…I hate you!


	6. Considerable Worsenage (?)

There had never been hatred between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger quite like it. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing them so angry with each other. Not even in first year when Ron and Hermione had disliked each other practically on sight. Not even in third year when Ron thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers the rat. Far from throwing vicious insults at each other, both of them had gone on to pretend the other didn't exist. Hermione avoided Harry at first, until he tracked her down and asked her what had happened between them, as it had been three days since they had last spoken to each other, and Harry still had yet to find out what was going on. 

"Go and ask Ron!" she snapped. "He'll tell you his version, and you'll side with him, like you always do!"

But Harry stood his ground. "Ron's already told me what happened," Harry said. 'But I couldn't understand. He was a bit…upset." He smiled at her, trying to coax her to smile back. She didn't.

"I suppose he told you I let Viktor know the password?"

Harry looked at her uncertainly. "Yeah…but it's not really a big deal. I mean, it's the end of term soon and the password'll be changed, won't it?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to look uncertain. "But Harry…some of the stuff he said, like putting Gryffindor in danger and all that…I know Viktor would never do anything to harm anyone, but he still has connections to Durmstrang, and…" she trailed off, looking at the ground. 

Harry shook his head. "I don't really believe Viktor Krum would make an attempt on my life…I guess…" he sighed softly, "I guess it does bother me, you know, someone who's not in Gryffindor knowing the password." He took in her expression and added "But, remember Neville gave Sirius the passwords once, and Sirius scared Ron out of his wits, and Ron forgave Neville pretty easily."

"But Neville didn't MEAN to give Sirius the passwords!" Hermione burst out. 'And besides, Sirius is hardly dangerous, is he-"

"You think Viktor's dangerous?" Harry laughed. Hermione finally smiled, it was a very small smile though. Harry tried again to reassure her. "Listen…you feel guilty about giving Krum the password, right?" Hermione nodded vigorously, and harry continued, "So it's obvious you're still loyal to Gryffindor, so I'm not mad. Some people might be upset, though…but you won't have to worry, all right? I'm going to stick by you…and Ron's going to come round soon, I'm sure…"

"What makes you think Ron is bothering me?" Hermione snapped suddenly. "I don't care what he thinks!"

But it _was_ obviously bothering Hermione. Harry tried, over the next few days, to get them to talk to each other but it didn't do any good- as far as either of them were concerned, the other wasn't worth their time. Harry couldn't discern if their argument was bothering Ron, but any mention of Hermione seemed to aggravate him. Ron got increasingly annoyed with Harry whenever he tried to get Ron to come round, to talk to her, which finally stopped when Ron threatened to curse harry if he didn't leave him alone.

As for Hermione, she was taking a lot from the other Gryffindors. As Harry had predicted, they were perturbed by it, although, "some people might be upset" was a bit of understatement. Fred and George Weasley acted as though she had mortally offended them, as they hadn't liked Krum since Harry competed against him the year before, although it was hard to tell if they were serious or not. Most of Gryffindor, upon finding out, suddenly became very cold towards her. Like Ron, a lot of them seemed to think she had betrayed Gryffindor in some way. Even Neville Longbottom, who idolised Hermione, was hesitant to talk to her these days. But, funnily enough, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, whom Hermione had never been the best of friends with, backed her up completely and fully. They seemed to think Hermione's telling Viktor Krum the Gryffindor password was a romantic act of love, and both of them found this idea so appealing they started protecting her from the acid comments of other Gryffindors. Ginny Weasley took the same attitude as Harry- she didn't really think it mattered. 

But it was in Transfiguration class one day that Harry realised just how much of a toll the whole experience was taking on Hermione. Professor McGonagall was handing back a particularly hard essay on Switching Spells to them one day- she had been working them extremely hard the whole term, as their Ordinary Wizarding Levels were due at the end of the year- and she was very displeased at the whole class' performance.

"As fifth years, you should now be taking your school work in a far more serious manner," she barked at them, "and I'm sorry to say that most of you have not performed up to the standard that I have come to expect. I'm handing back your essay now, but I want it redone by tomorrow, all of you!" she yelled above the Gryffindors groaning. Professor McGonagall now moved among the desks handing back the papers, calling out their grades as she did so. "Miss brown, C minus…. Miss Patil, an improvement on your last essay, I'm afraid, D plus…Longbottom, F! I have never yet met a fifth year student who couldn't decipher the difference between Reichstag switching spell and a Reichstrat spell! Most disappointing…. Weasley, disappointing from you, too, C plus…" Ron looked pleased at his mark, though, as he'd had a lot of trouble with the assignment and Fred and George had had to help him write the whole thing. "Potter," said professor McGonagall, as she reached his desk, "Not bad, B minus…". She stopped when she reached Hermione's desk, and her face assumed an expression of deep gravity. "Miss Granger, I have never been so disappointed," she started. Upon hearing this, the whole class swivelled in their seats to watch. McGonagall breathed in through her large nostrils and slapped the parchment down on the desk, "A C, Miss Granger." The whole class gasped as one. Hermione had never gotten less than full marks since first year! This was unheard of within the Hogwarts walls. Hermione blushed a deep crimson and bowed her head, hiding her face with her curls. Ron was still staring at Hermione, opened mouthed, as the rest of the class turned to each other, whispering. Hermione felt his gaze and turned to look at him, and Ron quickly looked away. 

Hermione was very upset, and didn't come down to the common room, or dinner, and by the time Harry had finished his homework he was quite worried. He asked Ron to come and help him look for her, but Ron pretended not to hear him, so Harry went by himself. A venture into the girl's dorms didn't sound particularly fun, so was debating where to look for her first when he spotted Ginny Weasley reading a book in the corner. He hurried over to her.

"Hey, Ginny!" he said, upon approaching her, "Um, I'm looking for Hermione, have you seen her?"

"Ummm, she said something about going down to visit Hagrid," said Ginny uncertainly.

"Right said Harry, "Thanks," he turned to go outside to Hagrid's hut but Ginny stopped him.  
"Wait!" she said. 'That was ages ago, before dinner."

Harry hesitated, "But you haven't seen her since then?"

Ginny shook her head "Well, no…I guess she could be in the dorms, I haven't been there for a bit."

"Oh…" said harry. He wondered whether he could ask Ginny to go and fetch Hermione for him...but that might be mean.

"We could go and look," said Ginny. "Come on…" She closed her book and hopped off the enormous squashy armchair. He noticed Dean and Seamus watching him and sniggering as he followed Ginny through the door to the girls' dorms. Harry rolled his eyes at them exasperatedly and shut the door behind himself and Ginny.

Ginny led Harry up the spiralling staircase to the girl's dormitories, and showed him where the fifth year girls slept. Harry paused outside the door. "D'you think you could go in?" he asked, flushing, "Only I'm not supposed to…"

"It's okay," she said. "Just come on," she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door, Harry still protesting slightly. Upon being in there, though, he was glad he came. Hermione was sitting on her bed, knees drawn up to her chin, shoulders shaking. She was crying. He hurried over to her.

"Hermione!" he cried. She looked up. "Harry?" she said tearfully. Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't. He just put his arm around her and let he cry into his shoulder for a few more minutes, Ginny on Hermione's other side patting her on the back. Eventually Hermione gained control.

"I'm all right," she said to Harry. 'I just…needed to have a bit of a cry, that's all…"

"This isn't because of the mark on the essay, is it?" said Harry. "Or is it because of Ron? It's Ron, isn't it-"

"No! It…it's a lot of things," Hermione said, shaking her bushy head. Harry understood; he nodded slowly, and Hermione gave him a watery smile. 'Thanks Harry," she said, giving him a hug. 

Harry felt a bit awkwrad, not used to being hugged, but that didn't stop him being concerned about Hermione. He felt it was his duty to try and help her. After all, who had given him help last year, when he had been announced school champion, and most needed someone to talk to? Hermione had come to his aid, and now it was his turn to help her. Harry frowned as he hugged Hermione back. Ron needed to come to his senses, and it had to be done soon. Well, it was Christmas in a few days; maybe that would bring them back together.


	7. Merry Christmas My Arse...

"You're not staying at Hogwarts over Christmas?" Harry cried. A little too loudly; people looked curiously in their direction. It was breakfast the next day, a Saturday, and Hermione had just announced to him that she was be boarding the train from Hogsmeade the next day. 

"But Hermione!" Harry cried. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged, picking at her cereal. "Mum and dad want me to go home…after all, I haven't spent Christmas with them for quite a while, and…"

"This isn't because you're fighting with Ron, is it?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione looked annoyed, as she always did when Harry brought up the subject of Ron. "Of course not!" she snapped. "I just thought if I went home I could spend some time with Mum and dad and do some more homework…" her brow furrowed, as though the memory of the 'C' was still painful to her.

"You do more homework than the entire class put together," said Harry. "If anything you need to stop doing homework, you're going to make yourself sick!"

"Well Harry, it's too late now, isn't it?" said Hermione. "I'm sorry but you can't change my mind; I'm going home!"

Harry knew that Hermione was forgetting to add a few reasons- most of the Gryffindor house still refused to talk to her, not to mention that the Slytherins had now found about Hermione's mistake and kept pestering Viktor Krum to tell them the password. Viktor stood fast however- he was as loyal to Hermione as Harry and Ginny were. And, no matter how much Ron insisted that Hermione Granger meant less to him than Percy's reports on cauldron bottoms did, Harry knew this wasn't true either. Perhaps by habit, Ron jumped to Hermione's defence if Malfoy or someone insulted Hermione, but was always heartily embarrassed after he did.

When Harry got back up to the common room (Parvati and Lavender, both going home for Christmas as well, had dragged Hermione upstairs to pack) he found Ron sitting with Fred and George in front of the fire. Harry immediately strode over to Ron, "I need to talk to you," he said. Ron looked up at him curiously. "What's up Harry?"

Harry saw both Fred and George were eying him curiously too. Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and said, "Now, alright?" and dragged him away up the stairs to the fifth year dormitories.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked, pulling his arm away and giving Harry a reproachful stare.

"How long are you two going to keep this up?" Harry asked quietly.

'Huh?' Ron said. "Me and who?"

"You and Hermione, dungbrain! How long are you going to argue like this?" Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, give it up already. I told you- I don't care."

"Yes, you do," Harry snapped. "I know you do. And it's quite obvious Hermione does."

"Well, aren't you the smart one," said Ron sardonically. "You know what I think, Harry? I think it's none of your business."

Harry frowned up at Ron, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You know Hermione's not staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

A momentary flicker of surprise flashed across Ron's face, but he recovered himself quickly enough.

"So what? Maybe we'll be able to have a peaceful Christmas for once without her nagging at us to do our homework."

"How can you say you honestly don't give a damn about her?" Harry said, feeling anger swell up inside him. "What's your problem?"

"I'm not the one with a problem," Ron snapped, and he looked angry too. "It's _her_…and you Harry, why are you so defensive of Hermione all of a sudden?"

"Why am I-" Harry repeated in exasperation. "Ron, she's my friend! And she's your friend too, and it's because of you that she's going home to cry this Christmas!"

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, with a troubled but otherwise indeterminable expression. Then he said, rather snakily, "Well, if you like her so much Harry, why don't you go home with her too?"

Then he turned on his heel and stormed back down to the dormitories.

*

The next day, Christmas eve, Harry went to see Hermione off at the Hogsmeade station. (This wasn't strictly allowed, but Professor McGonagall seemed to be in a festive mood and Harry was taking advantage of that.) The bright red Hogwarts express station billowed steam into the air as Hogwarts students filed onto the train. After Harry and Hermione ahd hugged each other goodbye and the train had zoomed out of sight, Harry walked back to Hogwarts, dropping into Honeydukes on the way to buy Ron's and Hagrid's Christmas presents. He didn't want to fight with Ron again. In his fourth year, when he and Ron hadn't spoken for a month or so, it had been awful. (Though he wouldn't admit it aloud). Ron was, after all, his best friend. After buying a cauldron sized block of Honeydukes best chocolate for Ron and paying for it, and a wizard cookbook for Hagrid, Harry strolled back to Hogwarts, blowing on his hands to keep warm. When he got back to the caste, he found Ron just walking down the entrance Hall steps. 

"Hi," said Harry, holding his Honeydukes bag behind his back.

"Oh…hi," said Ron, looking a little uncomfortable. "Where have you been?"

"Seeing Hermione off at the station," said Harry. "Where are you off to?"

"Thought I might go and see Hagrid," said Ron. "We…haven't been to visit him much this year."

"Yeah…you're right," said harry. There was an awkward pause. Harry felt uncomfortable too. He wanted to make peace with Ron…but somehow he couldn't apologise. And he knew Ron would never back down and say sorry.

"Um…want to come?' Ron said.

"Oh…yeah!" said Harry and he smiled. "Um, do you mind waiting while I go put this up in the dorms?"

"Not at all,' said Ron, politely, and Harry ran upstairs to stow Ron's Christmas present in his trunk. Neither he nor Ron mentioned their fight yesterday and they stayed at Hagrid's until dinnertime. There were quite a few Hogwarts students staying for Christmas, including (to Harry and Ron's displeasure) Draco Malfoy, so the house tables were left set up and students ate in their houses as usual. So Christmas break passed in the same way as usual, and even Ron cheered up enough to enjoy the season. On the day when Hogwarts students were due to return, Harry managed to persuade Ron to come with him to meet Hermione at the station.

"Oh…fine," said Ron, giving in for once. "That's if she doesn't hex me as soon as she sees me."

"She won't," Harry promised. "I'm sure she'll be happy to make it up as well,"

"I never said anything about making it up," Ron muttered, as he pulled on his cloak and followed Harry down the marble staircase. They walked together to Hogsmeade, their breath coming out in clouds and kicking up the snow at their feet. When they got to the station, they saw, wrapped in thick furs, none other then Viktor Krum. Ron froze. He hadn't spoken to Krum since he had come to visit him in the dormitory.

'What are you doing here?' Ron blurted out rudely before he could stop himself. Krum glowered at Ron from under his thick black eyebrows.

"I haff com to meet herm-eye-no-nee-nee…" he muttered. "She did not tell me she was goink for Christmas."

"She didn't?" said Harry, surprised. "That's weird."

"Harry, I'm going back to the dorms," said Ron suddenly, "I…have to do my homework."

"What are you talking about? We didn't get any," harry said blankly.

"Well, I forgot to do something…back at the dorms," Ron muttered. 'I'll see you back there, all right?"

Harry noticed Krum smirking at Ron from inside his furry, hooded cloak. Harry had an inkling that Ron wanted to get as far away from Viktor Krum as possible. But that wasn't like Ron at all…

"Stay," said Harry, catching the end of Ron's cloak before he walked off. "She'll be happy to see you."

"So?" Ron said. "I don't…" but his retort was drowned out by the arrival of the Hogwarts Express, tooting its horn loudly. A chattering crowd of Hogwarts students, some of them still wearing Muggle clothing, jumped off the train, carrying their rucksacks. Some of them waved at Harry and Ron as they made their way out of the station and back up to Hogwarts. Hermione was one of the last out of the train. She was squeezed between Parvati and Lavender, both of whom were chattering at her at an incredible rate. Hermione, who had neglected to put on her robes and was still wearing jeans and a sweater, looked incredibly relieved to see Harry, Ron and Krum waiting for her. She broke free of Parvati and Lavender's grip and pelted towards the three boys.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried, hugging Harry tightly. "Oh, hello Viktor!"

Parvati and Lavender, both let out a cry of, "awwww!" as Viktor bent down to kiss Hermione's cheek. 

"Um, you girls go on ahead to the castle," Hermione said, "I'll be there in a moment." Parvati and Lavender both set off towards the castle. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens they're gone!" she cried.

"Did you have a good Christmas?' said Harry, grinning at her. 

"Yes, thanks, Harry." She turned to look at Ron, who was looking determinedly at the scarlet steam engine with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi, Ron,' she said.

"Hi," said Ron awkwardly. "Um…good Christmas?'

"Yes," she said. 

"Good," said Ron and turned to go back to the castle, but Harry stepped on the back of Ron's cloak to stop him doing so. 

"Um, so Hermione," he said quickly, shooting a warning look at Ron. "How are your mum and dad?'  
Hermione's expression changed, as though she had just recalled something. "They're…fine."

"Herm-owe-nee-owe-eee," Krum said gruffly. "I vould like to tokk to you for a moment…"

"Later, Viktor," said Hermione, looking at Ron. "I actually have something very important to tell to these guys first.."

Viktor gave Harry and Ron and extremely chilly look and said, "Very well." He stalked off to the castle, throwing a last glare over his shoulder.

"I think you annoyed him, Hermione," said Ron, and he almost smiled. Hermione almost smiled too. It was the longest sentence Ron had said to her in weeks.

"Did I?' she said, looking only slightly anxious. "Oh, he'll be okay…"

"Aren't you cold, wearing only that jumper?" Harry asked. "You must be. It's freezing out here."

"I'll live," said Hermione dismissively. "But I really need to talk to you, Harry…" she looked at Ron quickly, who looked back at her, stonily.

"Maybe it should wait until we get back to the castle,' said Harry, looking at the shivering Hermione with concern. Abruptly, Ron shrugged his cloak off his shoulders and draped it around Hermione.

"O-oh, thanks, Ron!" said Hermione, with great astonishment. "But you'll freeze to death wearing only your robes."

"It doesn't matter," said Ron, in a very chilly voice indeed. "I'm going to run back anyway. You two can talk in private for as long as you want." And so saying, he turned on his heel and jogged off, in the direction Viktor Krum had gone.

"What on earth is his problem?" Harry muttered. Hermione shook her head, looking at Ron run off, and expression of great annoyance on her face.

"I don't know," she said, "and I don't care any more."

Harry chose to ignore that remark and instead asked her what she wanted to talk to him about that was so important. Hermione shook her head "It's actually not that important," she said, still staring after Ron. "In fact, it doesn't matter at all."


	8. Dangerous Dealings in the Dungeons

Exactly what Hermione was going to tell Harry, though, turned out to be very important. The last day before lessons started again, Professor McGonagall appeared in the Gryffindor common room, an important event in itself, as Professor McGonagall only ventured into the common room to announce something very serious.

"Miss Granger, may I see you momentarily in my office?" she said, a very grave look on her face.

"Yes professor," said Hermione obediently. She didn't seem at all surprised that Professor McGonagall was in the common room, nor that she was summoned to her office. Hermione returned about half an hour later, looking very perturbed about something. 

"What's up?" Harry asked, upon her return. "What did Mcgonagall want?"

"Later," said Hermione. "I'll tell you later."

When lessons started the next day, it became clear that Viktor Krum was visibly upset at Hermione. Hermione didn't seem to care, though- The Gryffindors had basically forgotten their momentary vendetta against Hermione Granger, so everyone was behaving perfectly civilly towards her again. They had completed their water creatures segment in Care of magical Creatures, and now Hagrid was teaching them about flying creatures. He had brought cage of whizzbees, wasp like things the size of sparrows that buzzed circles around the class. All the class basically had to do was feed them with slabs of honeycomb, but as they were such tricky little creatures it proved to be quite difficult. When Lavender, in frustration, took a swipe at one, it stung her, causing her to levitate several feet off the ground until Hagrid rescued her and brought her down to earth. 

Viktor Krum handed Hermione a slab of honeycomb without speaking to her or looking at her, even though she gave him a smile and said hello.

"I think he's ignoring you," Harry said to Hermione as she broke her honeycomb into pieces.

"You think?" she said. "It's obvious. But I suppose it doesn't matter any more, really."

"Why? Gone off him, have you?" Harry said, trying to entice a Whizzbee out of a tree with a piece of honeycomb.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione muttered.

"You keep saying that," Harry said, frowning at her. "Why don't you just tell me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked away. "Well…my parents…they've got the idea that I've been a bit unhappy," she started.

"Which stands to reason," Harry said. 'You have been unhappy."

"Yes, but…I mean, no, I haven't!"

Harry smiled. "Okay then, go on."

"It's my parents…" she said. "You know they're dentists, well…dad's gone an bought a practice from some French dentist and he wants to set up there. So…he and mum are both going."

"Your parents are moving to France?" Harry said. Hermione shook her bushy head.

"Not just mum and dad…" she said quietly. "Not just them. They…they want me to move to France too."

"Oh, really?' said Harry. "But…why is that such a big problem- I mean, you can still board at Hogwarts, can't you?"

"But they don't want me to go to Hogwarts any more," Hermione burst out. "Oh Harry…they…they want me to…to go to Beauxbatons Academy!"

*

"I can't believe it," Harry muttered under his breath for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Would you stop?" Hermione said. "What is so unbelievable about it?"

Harry remained silent. Ron, standing on Harry's other side, gave them both a look of mild curiosity. It was the next day, in Potions class, and they had all separated into threes to make a mild truth serum. Somehow Harry, Ron and Hermione had ended up together. As Ron and Hermione weren't speaking and Ron hadn't spoken much to harry himself since the incident at Hogsmeade station (still unexplainable), it was quite awkward.

Snape was swishing around the dungeon classroom, berating the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins, as usual. 

However there was nothing usual about Hermione's announcement. Harry and Hermione had talked long into the night about it. Apparently the decision was quite final- the Grangers had sent an owl to both Professor Dumbledore and Madame Maxime, explaining the reasons for Hermione's transfer and making sure it would be possible. It was most unorthodox for a witch in training to transfer from one school to another during her magical education, and Madame Maxime had qualms about it.

But nothing, it seemed, would change Hermione's parents' minds. Hermione had explained that she had tried to persuade her parents to let her continue boarding at Hogwarts, but they didn't like the idea of Hermione attending a school so far away in England. "Besides," Hermione had reasoned the night before, "It does make sense. Dad's always wanted his own practice, and we can all speak the language, and Beauxbatons puts a lot more emphasis on the subjects I want to focus on. Like…Arithmancy."

Hence, Harry was feeling a bit put out. Hermione actually seemed to want to go, and she knew full well that he didn't want her to.

"_Maybe Ron's right,_" Harry thought gloomily, as he measured out the correct amount of powdered unicorn's horn. "_Maybe her loyalties _don't_ lie with us any more_…." 

"Pass me the scales," Ron murmured to Hermione. He looked at her quizzically as their hands touched, but Hermione kept her gaze fixed on the recipe.

"You're going to have to let everyone know," Harry mumbled to her. "Sooner or later, you know."

"I know," said Hermione, frowning even more deeply. They worked in silence for a few more moments then Harry continued. "Have you told Viktor yet?"

"No," said Hermione. "Now shut up about it won't you?"

"No," said Harry fiercely. 'It's just not fair, Hermione. It's as thought you don't even want to stay!"

"Would you leave me alone!" Hermione hissed angrily. "It's not my fault, all right? Not my fault..."

Harry sighed. "Look, just let me send one letter to your parents with Hedwig. One! I won't be nasty or anything," he whispered pleadingly. "I'll just try and persuade them to let you stay, and…"

"For the last time, Harry, NO." Hermione hissed back. Harry decided to leave it for a bit. Hermione had a temper just as nasty as Ron's, if you annoyed her enough. Ron opened his mouth, as though he wanted to ask what they were talking about, but then he seemed to recover himself and looked sulkily away.

'Weasley," Snape barked suddenly. "Pay attention to what you are doing! That is far too much essence of badger bile you've just put into the potion!"

Ron grimaced. "Ever so sorry, my dear Professor. And I care so much about this stupid potion too." he muttered sarcastically, so that only Harry and Hermione could hear. Harry grinned. It was the first time Ron had made anything close to a joke for what seemed like an age, when it had in fact been less than a week.

As it turned out, Ron HAD put too much badger bile in the potion. Within a few moments, the potion began to boil over, sending blue sparks flying into the ceiling. Hermione's nerves, already stretched to breaking point, (mainly because of Harry pestering her) seemed to snap.

"Oh, Ron, you great idiot!" she cried, as the bright blue truth serum spilled over the pot and onto the floor, splashing their shoes. "He _told_ you it was too much badger bile!"

"Well excuse me, Miss _Perfect_ Granger," said Ron furiously, grabbing a bottle of All Purpose magical mess remover from the shelf above their work station and pouring liberal amounts of it on the stained bench top. "A thousand pardons for ruining your precious potion!"

"Idiot boy," Snape hissed triumphantly, swooping down on them. "You should pay attention to what you are doing!" he was about to take points off Gryffindor but Hermione interrupted him, apparently too annoyed at Ron to hear what Snape was saying.

"Well, you should be more careful! Don't you even care about your Potions mark?"

"Quite frankly, I don't!" Ron snapped.

Snape's eyes flashed. "When you two have quite-"

"Well that's just like you, isn't it?' Hermione said angrily. "You don't really care about anything, do you? Except yourself, of course!"

"I could say pretty much the same thing about you!" said Ron, scrubbing furiously at the bench.

"Would you two shut up?" Harry said, helping Ron clear up the mess. "It's not that important."

"Potter, Weasley and Granger, you will be in serious-" Snape tried again to punish them, but Harry cut through him. The three were so involved in their own argument, it was as though they couldn't even hear Snape. Indeed., the rest of the class was now watching with such interest that no one was paying any attention to their irate Professor.

"Anyway," Harry snapped, "You won't have to put up with each other much longer. Great! Now I won't have to put up with these stupid arguments of yours!"

"Delighted to hear it!" yelled Ron, dumping the ruined potion in the basin next to their workspace. "How do you mean? Is she being shipped off to a school for big headed know it alls?"

"Anywhere but here!" Hermione yelled back at Ron. "Anywhere but somewhere with you!"

"Well the feeling's mutual!" Ron snapped.

"You could at least make peace before she goes, you idiot!" Harry snarled at Ron. Ron now turned angrily to Harry. "What do you mean?" he yelled.

"Well, you'll regret it when she's off in France forever, won't you?" Harry yelled.

Hermione's anger suddenly subsided. "Harry, don't-"

"What do you mean?" said Ron again, but this time, much less angrily. He was looking from Harry to Hermione with a confused look on his face. Harry gave Hermione a reproachful look.

"I mean, from the end of this term onwards, Hermione's going to be boarding at Beauxbatons academy."

The last statement seemed to echo off the dungeon walls. Harry was suddenly aware of the silence in the room. He turned to see Snape staring coldly at them, arms folded over his chest, with the rest of the class all staring at himself, Ron and Hermione with expressions of shock on their faces. Even Draco Malfoy looked surprised. 

Hermione burst into tears. Before anyone could stop her or even say anything, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the dungeon. Ron swore quietly under his breath.

"Have you quite finished." said Snape in his most dangerous voice. And it wasn't a question. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They both knew they were in deep trouble.

"Detention," said Snape simply, "For all three of you. And fifty points from Gryffindor. Clean up the rest of your mess. The rest of you, get back to work." Thai class quickly shuffled back to their cauldron and the truth serums, casting backward glances at Harry and Ron. Snape stood behind them, surveying their work. "I'm sure we'll all feel the loss of Miss Granger soon enough. But do pardon me for not breaking into tears." He sneered at the both of them, showing his rather yellow teeth. "I must admit, though, it will be a nice change, to be able to teach my lesson without interruptions from that...insufferable little know-it-all. Wouldn't you agree?

Suddenly, Ron stopped scrubbing the bench and turned, straightening up to his full and considerable height. Harry saw that Ron was practically eye to eye with Snape. 

"No, Professor" he snapped, "I wouldn't agree. I would never agree. Not with you."

And, with remarkable self-control, considering that it was Ron, he picked up his bag and strode out of the dungeon.


	9. We Can Work it Out

Ron immediately made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, though the portrait of the fat lady and into the common room. As expected, there he found Hermione, curled up in an armchair with her face in her knees. Silently, he knelt down in front of her and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket.

"Is it really true?" he said softly. Hermione lifted her tearstained face stared at Ron's face in surprise for a moment, then nodded. Ron sighed. "Hermione…" he said. Then, for the first time ever, he hugged Hermione, and she responded gratefully, burying her face in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest. They kept like that for a few minutes, Ron waiting for Hermione's tears to die down so he could talk to her. When they finally did, he gave her his chequered handkerchief and looked at her seriously.

"You don't really want to go, though, do you?' he said, frowning.

"Of course I don't!" Hermione cried. 

"Then what's Harry on about?' said Ron. Hermione didn't answer for a bit.

"I think I did want to go," she said after a bit. "I used to be able to deal with school without having friends but now…"

"What are you talking about?' Ron cried. "You've got friends!"

"But I didn't have you, Ron…not you…" Hermione whispered tearfully. She hid her face in her hands, and Ron put his arm around her, on her back, stroking her bushy hair.

"Of course you've got me. Just because we were fighting doesn't mean- look," he said, trying again "Of course you've got me. But, by the sounds of it, I'm going to lose you soon, aren't I?"

"Oh, I don't want to go to France," Hermione sniffled. "I never have. I only said it to make mum and dad happy!"

"But what about you?!" said Ron passionately. "You can't go to boring old Beauxbatons, they're so…boring!"

Hermione gave a tearful laugh. "It's not up to me…"

"Of course it is!" Ron retorted, getting to his feet. "What your parents want is important, but you can't let them tell you what to do ALL the time!"

Hermione also stood up, going over to the window of the common room to look out at the grounds. She remained silent so Ron pressed on. "If you want to stay here badly enough, you must convince them that you have to stay here!"

"You can't convince my parents, Ron…they make the rules."

"Oh, rules!" said Ron in disgust. "You hold rules in such regard! Why?"

"Because…because those are rules…" Hermione replied, perplexed.

"Dragon dung!" Ron exclaimed "Look at Fred and George! They see rules as something to be broken! Why bother with them?"

Hermione looked annoyed. "Maybe that's okay for you, Ron, but I still have some respect for mum and dad's rules. I can't really change their minds."

"I didn't say I don't respect my parents' rules. But you can change their minds. You can!"

"I can't!"

"You can!"

"Ron, I _can't_!"

"What, don't you want to stay here after all?' said Ron angrily.

"Of course I want to stay! But there's not much I can do about it, is there?"

"Yes there is! Just tell your parents that you're not going!"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in a sort of hopeless anger. "You don't understand! You just…don't understand!"

"Yes I do!" Ron said explosively. "_You_ don't seem to understand that…that you've got to stay! You can't go to stupid France and their stupid school! You've got to stay! I won't-"

"Tell that to mum and dad," Hermione interrupted, staring bitterly out the window. 

"I'll tell them all right!" Ron yelled. He caught Hermione by the shoulders and spoke, looking right into her eyes. "Hermione, just listen to me for a moment. You've got to stay. Harry wants you to stay. Everyone wants you to stay. And…yeah, I'll tell your mum and dad that. I'll tell them that school's only worth going to because you're there and I don't…I mean, I won't…I mean, I can't…let you go…I mean…." He stood up abruptly, blushing furiously. He looked surprised at what he had just said, and with the force that he had said it with. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." 

Hermione was staring at him in utter amazement, and her eyes- which, Ron noticed, possibly for the first time, were a deep dark brown-were shining. 

"Oh, Ron…" she cried. It seemed to be all she could say. "Oh…Ron!"

And Harry, managing to escape early from Potions, had the misfortune to walk into the common room just as Hermione reached up, grabbed Ron's face with her hands, pulled him down and kissed him, on the mouth. And, by the looks of it, Ron was just as astonished as Harry was.

Harry just managed to stop emitting a cry of surprise, but only just. This was not the sort of scene you wanted to walk in on, especially when it concerned your two best friends. With his hands over his eyes he wondered how silently he could get out of the common room before they noticed. Too late.

Ron and Hermione broke away from each other. Ron's face was bright, beet red. Hermione too, looked extremely pink. "Hermione!" Ron gasped, leaning on the wall in his surprise. "You…you kissed me!"

"Oh! Oh my gosh…oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, looking close to tears again.

"Sorry?" repeated Ron. "D-don't be sorry! I just…oh, Jesus…" He looked away, unfortunately over at the spot where Harry was standing. "Harry?"

"I'm going!" Harry gabbled, still with his hands clamped over his eyes. "I didn't see anything! At least, I wish I didn't…"

Hermione uttered an anguished cry, put her hands up to her burning face and ran from the room, nearly bowling Harry over as she passed.

"I missed something, didn't I?" said Harry to Ron. Ron ran a hand through his hair, staring at the entrance to the common room where Hermione had just run out. "So did I." he said.

*

Within the hour, all of Gryffindor house knew that a) Hermione was leaving Hogwarts, b) she and Ron had had a huge argument in Potions and c) Ron had thrown a punch at Snape. The last one was not true, but someone in the Potions class had embellished the story a bit. Harry suspected it was Seamus and Dean, who kept slapping Ron on the back all night and congratulating him on standing up to Snape. 

Many Gryffindors were expressing concern over Hermione's leaving, but Hermione was not to be seen in the common room that night. Nor was she at dinner, or at breakfast the next day. As Ron and Harry had Divination first, their only subject without Hermione, they didn't see her again until after lunch, in their Thursday Herbology lesson. Parvati and Lavender, greatly distressed at the news of Hermione's leaving Hogwarts, hardly left her side, however, and it was not until the bell rang to signal the end of Herbology that Harry managed to catch up with her. She had been shooting Ron and Harry furtive glances all lesson, and blushing bright red whenever Ron looked her way. Ron himself seemed highly embarrassed, and Harry did not dare to bring up yesterday's incident in the common room for fear of setting Ron off.

Harry dodged around Hufflepuff students to catch up to Hermione, who had been first out of the greenhouse. "Hey!" he said, grabbing the back of her robes. Hermione, in her surprise, gave a frightened squeak and dropped her bags all over the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she bent to pick up her books, hiding her face. "You gave me such a fright!"

"Sorry," Harry apologised, bending down to help her. "But I just wanted to catch up to you. You've been really hard to get a hold of," he said, looking at her quizzically. Hermione looked nervously up and down the corridors and saw Ron filing out of the greenhouses along with the other Gryffindors.

She looked extremely upset. "Well, I'm not avoiding you, Harry, if that's what you think-" she said, in a higher voice than usual. Harry, unable to stop himself smirking, interrupted her.

"You're just avoiding Ron, right?" he said, handing her a large Arithmancy book. "Um, maybe you should talk with him or something," he added awkwardly. Hermione looked over at Ron again, who had nearly reached the spot where they were standing. She grabbed the Arithmancy book and stuffed it hurriedly in her bag. "Don't be silly, Harry, what do we have to talk about?' she squeaked hurriedly, and ran off before Harry could say another word.

Ron caught up with Harry, watching Hermione speed off. "What's up with her?' he said gruffly.

"Why don't you go and ask her?" Harry said, "Because she's not going to tell me."

"Yeah? What makes you think she'd tell me?' Ron muttered as they began to walk.

"Well, obviously, you guys are closer than I thought, so-"

Ron glared at Harry. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Yes you do, you-"

"Shut up!" Ron said.

"You can't just deny it ev-"

"Shut up!" Ron said again. 

Harry waited a moment. Then he said, "I guess it's none of my business but-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ron yelled, putting his hands over his ears. "Not one more word Harry, okay? Not one more word!"


	10. ARRRGH!

True to Ron's wishes, Harry dropped the subject of Hermione, at least for the rest of that day. And it was relatively easy to avoid, since Hermione seemed so terrified of talking to Ron and Harry that she avoided them. Harry couldn't understand why. Quite obviously Ron and Hermione had a thing for each other. So why didn't they say so, instead of avoiding each other like that?

"Idiots," Harry murmured to himself the next day, Friday, in transfiguration, as he watched Ron and Hermione both glance at each other then turn away, blushing furiously. At the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall called Hermione, Ron and Harry up to her desk, and she was looking most severe. "I hear you three caused quite a commotion in Potions class the other day," she said, frowning at them all.

"Yes, professor," said Harry, Ron and Hermione, looking at the ground.

"Professor Snape originally planned to find a suitable punishment for you himself. However," she said, and her thin mouth twitched, as though she was fighting a smile, "Professor Dumbledore intervened…and he has asked me, as head of your house, to deal with you in a less...er…acrimonious way. He felt that Professor Snape's choice of punishment was a little…er…over-reactive." She couldn't fight the twitch any longer, and her mouth slid into a smirk.

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned involuntarily. Harry couldn't help wondering just what punishment Snape had wanted to set for him? "Your detentions will be served tonight at eight o'clock. You are required to scrub out every school cauldron until they are like new. Without magic. Believe me," she said sternly, looking at their dismayed expressions, "you'd much rather have this punishment than what Professor Snape wanted to give you. You are dismissed."

They hurried out, and despite the thought of scrubbing out more than a hundred cauldrons for the night, Harry and Ron exchanged a grin.

"Not too bad," Ron admitted, a little grudgingly. "I mean, McGonagall's fair isn't she?"

"Well, we weren't exactly clever," said Harry, "I mean, picking a fight in Snape's class? We're lucky we weren't fed to the giant squid!"

At eight o'clock, the three of them met up in the school storage room, where many cauldrons had been stacked up on each other, along with several bottles of Magical Mess Remover, and three scouring sponges. Professor Sinistra of the astronomy Department was supervising the detention, but this wasn't so bad because she fell asleep within five minutes of the detention. For Harry's part, he had no trouble with the task as he had lots of practice scrubbing things with the Dursleys. Ron wasn't having a good time of it, however, but Harry expected this. Ron seemed doubly distracted by Hermione, and kept glancing up at her. Hermione, however, worked in silence, scrubbing determinedly and looking anywhere but at Ron.

At ten o'clock, when the job was only half done, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were feeling dizzy from the Magical Mess remover fumes, Professor McGonagall came in as Professor Sinistra had a first year class to take which she was already late for. 

"Don't think you three are being left un-supervised," she said sharply as she bustled the yawning Professor Sinistra out of the door. "I'll be back in a moment."

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he scrubbed morosely. "They really don't trust us, do they?"

"Who?" said Harry abstractly, as he tried to dislodge a lump of something yellow from the bottom of his cauldron.

"The teachers," said Ron, "I mean, it's like they're expecting us to set the place on fire or something."

"Well, you can't really blame them, can you?' said Hermione quietly. 

Ron jerked his head up and stared at her. "And why not?"

"Well, after all the stuff we've done since we came here?" Hermione said reasonably, not looking up. "I mean, in first year when we had to smuggle Norbert out of the castle? And then in second year when you two flew that car to school, and we stole ingredients to make the polyjuice potion. And then, third year, we-"

"Okay, fine," said Ron, "We get the point." He grinned at Hermione suddenly. "Speaking to us again, are you?"

Hermione finally looked up, slowly. "I…I wasn't not speaking to you," she said, a note of surprise in her voice.  
"Sure you weren't," said Ron knowledgably. "You were just running away from us every time you saw us."

"I wasn't, I just…well, I just didn't…well, I'm a little embarrassed, to tell you the truth!" she burst out. She bowed her head again and began scrubbing the cauldron she was holding even more vigorously than before. Harry looked at Ron, who was still staring at Hermione with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, he said, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing."

Even with her face half-hidden behind her bushy hair, Harry could see it redden. A that moment, the door opened again and Professor McGonagall bustled back in, leading in none other than Viktor Krum, who looked equally as surprised as Hermione did when they saw each other.

"Sorry to inconvenience you like this Mr. Krum," Professor McGonagall was saying. "I appreciate this, it's just that all the Professors are busy…"

"Is okay," Krum said gruffly, "I do not mind."

Professor McGonagall gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a warning glance. "Now, just because Mister Krum is not a Professor doesn't mean you will not treat him with respect, all right? Get on with it, you three. It's past ten o' clock and there's still a lot of cauldrons to go."

She closed the door behind her. Viktor Krum pulled up the chair that professor Sinsistra had been sitting on and stared, perplexed at the three of them. "I did not realise it would be you in detention," he said.

"Yeah, well," said Ron irritably. As always, being in Viktor Krum's presence made him nervous.

"But what haff you done?" said Krum.

"We sort of…got distracted in Snape's class," said Harry. "And well…that's not a very sensible thing to do, considering it's Snape."

Viktor Krum nodded slowly. "I haff only met him once…he is a severe man, yes?"

Ron laughed, "Severe, right Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

Harry glanced at Hermione. "Hey, are you okay?" he said. For Hermione was trembling, her lip was wobbling, and she looked very upset. Ron and Krum both looked at Hermione curiously too, and she tried to act normal. "Fine," she said, in an oddly hoarse voice. "I'm okay. Just a bit tired."

"Tired?' repeated Ron incredulously, "you look like you're about to throw up! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said irritably. "It's probably the fumes from the Magical mess remover. Nothing's wrong."

"There must be something wrong," said Harry doubtfully.

"Do you feel sick?' asked Ron.

"Oh, what would you two know?' Hermione snapped. "I'm fine, I tell you!"

"Maybe we should take her to Madame Pomfrey," said Ron to Harry. Hermione glared at the two of them, and Viktor Krum, unable to hold in his concern, said, "they are right, Hermy-own-nee-ninny. You look most upset. I vill escort you to the matron, yes?'

Ron stood up quickly, wiping his hands on his robes. "I'll take her," he said. He was eyeing Krum with pronounced mistrust. "I know the way, anyway."

Krum smiled almost like he was amused, but there was nastiness behind the smile. "You do not trust me to escort her safely?" he said in a low voice.

"Not as far as I could throw you," said Ron, pleasantly. Harry held back a smile at the look on Krum's face. Ron held out a hand to help Hermione to her feet but she didn't take it.

"I'm just fine, okay?' she said. "Maybe I will step out for a few moments. I just need some fresh air…"

"Vould you like to walk around the lake?" said Krum also getting to his feet. Ron held out an arm in front of Hermione, almost protectively, and he scowled at Viktor Krum. "No way," said Ron, "You'll probably push her in too!"

"Ron!" gasped Hermione.

"Vot?' said Viktor Krum. "Vot are you talking about, Veasley?"

"Ah-ha, so it's "Veasley" now, is it?" said Ron, smirking at Krum, "No more pretending to be polite, I see." Harry grinned at Ron, while Viktor Krum glared and Hermione gasped.

"Oh Ron, stop it!" she said. "Sorry Viktor," she added, turning to Krum, "it's just that Ron has this crazy idea that you pushed him in the lake, you see- I know, it's silly but-"

"Is not silly," said Krum, shrugging his rounded shoulders. "I did push him in."

Not even Ron was expecting this. He opened his mouth in surprise, and Hermione stepped forward so quickly she stumbled and fell onto Ron. Harry got to his feet too. So Ron had been telling the truth!

"So you admit it?" Ron grunted, holding her up. Hermione, blushing a little, pushed Ron away gently.

"You're not serious?" she said, turning to look at Krum. He shook his head earnestly. Hermione gaped. "You…but…Viktor, why?"

"Is it not obvious?' said Krum, glowering at Ron. "Veasley is jealous. He alvays has been. He tries to make me look stupid in front of you, many times."

"Wait a minute," Ron started, but Krum continued, now looking at Hermione.

"I don't like the vay you are so close. It makes _me_ jealous. And he…he doesn't deserve a girl like you. You are far too goot for him."

"How do you know?' said Harry, suddenly, feeling anger swell up inside him. "You don't even know Ron!"

"I know enough," said Krum, folding his arms, "to know that Veasley is conniving, devious and…and malv-elvo-lent…" He meant to say "malevolent" but couldn't seem to pronounce it properly. "He's very bad tempered and violent, and…And besides…isn't he from a very poor family?"

It was all Harry could do to keep Ron from leaping at Krum, although he felt like throwing a punch at that smug, sallow face. He'd always thought Krum was alright! But as Harry struggled to hold Ron back, and watched Viktor Krum smirking all his face, he felt sick to the stomach.

It was Hermione, however, who shocked everyone most of all. With one quick step forwards, she pulled her arm back and –SMACK!

Viktor Krum fell back with surprise. Hermione had just hit him around the face with all the force she could muster. His cheeks burned bright red, and he stared, stunned, as Hermione threw a furious diatribe at him. "How dare you!" she yelled, "you have absolutely no right to judge Ron that way! No right at all!" 

"But Herm-own-ninny, I-" Viktor Krum tried to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"What does it matter how rich his family is? If you think that actually makes him less of a person then you're wrong...you're just…worse than Draco Malfoy! And, and…and you may be a famous rich Quidditch player, but that doesn't make you a better person than he is! You may be rich, but when it comes to courage and loyalty and…and friendship, Ron will always be a hundred thousand million times richer than _you_!" She spat out the last word, as though speaking of him made her ill. Harry glared at Krum too, supporting Ron, who seemed to have gone weak at the knees. He was staring at Hermione, looking stunned. Hermione had never stood up for Ron so vehemently.

Viktor Krum drew in a breath through his nostrils. "Very vell," he said quietly. "I vill go."


	11. In Limbo

Ron found it hard to sleep that night. Lately, everything just confused him so much it was hard to concentrate on anything. He knew the reason why, though he tried to deny it. Ever since the kiss in the common room…what was that supposed to mean, anyway?

After a restless night, he woke early, just as grey morning light was shining through the window. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was six am. With a groan, he pulled his pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. In the end he sat up in bed, with the intention of getting dressed and going down to get some breakfast…maybe do that Potions essay that was due on Wednesday. But just as he got to his feet and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the door creaked open. Ron pulled back his hangings to see who it was. 

"Hermione?" he whispered in shock, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here!"

Hermione gave a little jolt and turned around. Obviously she hadn't expected Ron to be awake. "You're up early," she said softly, walking over to his bed. 

"Couldn't sleep,' muttered Ron as he pulled back the hangings fully. "What are you doing in here? Do you need to talk to Harry?"

"Harry?' said Hermione blankly, "no, Ron. I need to talk to you."

Ron pulled his blanket off his bed so he could make it. He didn't answer. What was he supposed to say?

"Is it okay if we go down to the common room?" said Hermione, 'only I don't want to wake up anyone else."

"Alright," said Ron. He wrapped his dressing gown around himself and let Hermione lead the way down to the common room, where fires had already been started. "What's up, then?' said Ron, sitting down in one of the armchairs. "You okay?" Hermione looked very nervous. She paced around for a short moment and then, turned to him.

"You never let me finish,' she said.

"Excuse me?' said Ron, confused. "I don't…what?"

"You never let me finish what I was saying to you, that day…remember? When you were still sick from the squid poisoning and I came to see you in your dorm."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, trying to remember. "So…what?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "What I was trying to say, before you started yelling, was really important. See, I realised something, and I still believe in it."

Ron was a little confused. 'Did you drag me down here to remind me that I started yelling at you?"

"No, no, Ron," said Hermione. She gave him a wretched look, as if she was trying to overcome some inner conflict.

'When you fell in the lake, Ron, and the squid poisoned you, I thought…I thought…well, I was so scared."

"That was ages ago, Hermione," interjected Ron, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Pleas let me finish, otherwise I don't know if I'll be brave enough to keep on going," she said. "I was scared, for you, Ron. I was so scared. And all I could think was that, if you died, I wouldn't be able to handle it." Ron stared at Hermione. Hermione was speaking to the ground, quickly, as though she was trying to get it all out before something stopped her. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought the better of it. After a moment of silence, Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. "And then I thought…there must be a reason why this upsets me so much…and then I realised what it was…"

"Hermione," Ron started but Hermione shook her head.

"Please don't Ron!" she said in an anguished voice. "I'm sorry, but I have to say this! When you cam after me in the common room that day…I …I…"

"You kissed me," said Ron. He looked at her. She was looking so highly embarrassed he thought she might cry. He had to ask. "Why did you do that, Hermione? Why'd you kiss me and then run off?"

"I was so scared and embarrassed," she said, speaking to the ground again. "It was because you were being so nice Ron…I never thought you'd be so upset about me leaving. So I kind of…lost control. The thing is," she said, looking up at him again. "I…I don't like arguing with you. I hate fighting with you…I don't like…" she struggled to find the right words, "I like you too much to hate you," she finished quickly. Ron stared at her with his mouth open. Was Hermione saying what he thought she was? After she kissed him and ran off he didn't think it was possible, but… "What, you think I like fighting with you?' he said after a bit. "You know…after you kissed me I thought…I thought…I don't know what I thought. But when you started ignoring me after that it…it kind of got to me." Hermione lifted her head slowly but not daring to look at his eyes. "Krum was right," Ron said suddenly. He got to his feet and moved closer to her, shaking his head. "Though I hate to admit it. He was right. I was jealous. Of him…and Harry."

"Harry?' said Hermione sharply.

"Well, I suppose I thought you guys…had a thing for each other,' said Ron, blushing. "But that doesn't seem right, does it?"

"No, of course not!" said Hermione, shaking her head earnestly. "Harry? That's so ridiculous! I've only ever liked…" she stopped herself and trailed off. They drifted into silence feeling most awkward. Ron laughed after a bit. "I dunno, Hermione" he said, shaking his head at her. "We've been friends for five years, and after all we've been through…I can't be honest with you. It's like something's stopping me."

"Me too," murmured Hermione. Their eyes locked at that moment. The common room door creaked. And owl hooted outside the window. 

"Do you want to be stopped?" whispered Ron.

"No," said Hermione. "I don't."

Ron reached out slowly and took her hand. "Me neither."

He couldn't take his eyes away from hers, boring into his own. Right then, all he wanted was to stand with her, holding her hand. Right then, he just wanted her to feel the same way as he did. 

And she did. She must have because Hermione pulled her face up and kissed him. But this time, he wasn't surprised- he was expecting it. But he was surprised to find that he rather enjoyed it.

*

When Harry got down to breakfast that day, he found Ron and Hermione already there.

"Oh, there you are," he yawned taking a seat next to Ron. "How long have you two been up?"

"I dunno," said Ron, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," said Hermione. They exchanged a glance, which Harry didn't notice.

"How come you didn't wake me up?" Harry said giving Ron a gentle punch on the shoulder. Ron shrugged. "Sorry, mate. Thought you might want to sleep."

The Weasley twins, by nature late risers, came bounding down the marble staircase, nearly flattening a few Slytherin girls emerging from their dungeon common room and skipped over to the breakfast table. As usual, they had to make a big entrance.

"Morning, children,' said Fred breezily, dropping into a seat opposite Ron. George seated himself next to him. "So what's the buzz?"

"I'm tired," said Harry, with a yawn.

"Anything else?" said George.

"I'm hungry too," Harry said, pouring himself some cereal. "You two look happy this morning."

"Well," said George as he poured a glass of milk for himself, "We just happened to see something very interesting in the common room this morning."

Ron and Hermione froze and looked up at George. He winked at them.

'Interesting?' said Ron, in a would-be casual voice. "What do you mean, um, George?"

"Ah, you probably wouldn't be interested," said Fred teasingly, grinning at them,

"Yes we would," said Hermione quickly. "I was in the common room this morning, and I didn't see anything."

"Well, you know," said Fred, "before you go into the common room you should probably check if there's anyone in there first."

"Ah, she was probably concentrating on something else," said George. 'Still it was careless of them not to notice us in the common room when they came in, eh Fred?'

"Right on George." He winked at the two of them as well. Ron and Hermione stared back, open-mouthed. Fred and George both cackled as they pushed their chairs back. George tousled his younger brother's hair affectionately. "Take care, Romeo!" he said, and the twins walked off, still sniggering. Harry watched them go. "Wow, they're even weirder than usual today," he said.

"Yeah, I'll say," said Ron grumpily. Hermione looked quite ill.

"I can't do this," she muttered.

'Huh?' said Ron. Hermione, tears welling in her eyes suddenly, looked up at him.

"I can't do this Ron. I…we…we can't start something now. I mean, I'm leaving for France in a few weeks! It was stupid of us to…oh, I'm sorry, Ron!"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, getting up so quickly his chair fell over. She dodged past him, however, and ran in the same direction s the twins had gone.

Harry watched her quietly. "I get the distinct feeling you two aren't telling me something," he said to Ron. Ron, looking distracted, nodded.

"Yeah, sorry mate," he said. "But it's not like I know what's going on."


	12. The Letter From Someone

Hermione had once again begun avoiding Ron, so it wasn't until that night in the common room that he was able to talk to her. He must have been quite fed up to begin such a conversation surrounded by other Gryffindors.

"You're not going to France' he said sternly, kneeling down in front of the arm chair she was siting on. Hermione, who had been reading a book, looked up at him in surprise. 'I'm not?' she said.

"No," said Ron, "I don't want you to go. So you can't."

Hermione frowned at him, 'I'm afraid your wishes aren't the be all and end all of the world, Ron."

"I like you too much to let you go," Ron said solemnly. Harry, who at that moment had taken a swig of Butterbeer promptly spat it out. Hermione blushed.

'Are you sure you want to talk about this here?' she said, closing her book.

"Yes," said Ron firmly, 'I don' care who knows any more. Everyone probably already does know," he glanced around the common room, "If Fred and George really saw us."

"Ron, you know I don't want to go," said Hermione sadly. "But…but…"

"but what?' said Ron angrily 'You think you can just take off? After all this stuff that we've done this year? You slapped Viktor Krum for me!" he took her hand and looked at her face earnestly. "See Hermione? I can't ever forget that. You cried for me when you thought I was going to die from squid poisoning. You- and Harry- you're my best friends, and…well, I just won't let you go. Can't you just, for once…just forget about rules and do what you want?" he sighed. "if you really don't want to stay then, I guess I can't stop you. But if you want to give me a chance, then I'll know that five years of being friends hasn't been wasted."

Of course Ron probably wouldn't have been so passionate about what he was saying if he had realised that the whole common room was listening. Hermione looked at Ron's face intently. She took a breath.

"Okay," she said. "I want to take a chance with you. I'll tell mum and dad I'm not going to France."

The common room burst into applause. Hermione looked startled but Ron grinned, wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off the chair hugged her tightly. Hermione laughed with delight, and then, in front of the whole of Gryffindor house, kissed him. The cheers were deafening. Harry, grinning came and hugged Hermione too. Fred and George clapped Ron on the back happily. Parvati and Lavender were almost in tears from the sheer cuteness of it all. 

"Thank you," Ron said in Hermione's ear as he hugged her again. "Thank you so much."

"No," she whispered back. "Leaving you and Hogwarts would be the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know how I'm going to convince mum and dad to let me stay, but I will, Ron. I will."

*

Since Hermione had been going to Hogwarts, Mr. And Mrs. Granger had become used to an owl soaring through their window every week or so, delivering a letter from their daughter. It came as a surprise to them, however, when more than a dozen owls swooped through their living room window one day, each of them holding letters. Mr. Granger, just venturing out of his study with a very grave look on his face, had to duck quickly to avoid being hit by the barrage of birds. "What the-?" he gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Mrs. Granger, as the tiny owl tiny owl that led the pack, hooting loudly performed loop the loops around the light fixture. A bigger, snowy white owl that had flown in after it gave one sharp hoot and the little owl stopped. 

"Where are all theses owls coming from?' Mr. Granger said in perplexity, as owls of various shapes and colours dropped rolls of parchment on their living room table, and then flew off. The little hooting owl perched itself on the light fixture, gave a shrill peeping noise and sat there, watching them.

Tentatively, Mr. Granger picked up the roll of parchment that the little owl had delivered, and unrolled it. Mrs. Granger watched his expression anxiously. "What's wrong?' she cried, "Is she in trouble?"

'Worse," groaned mr. Granger, "She's got a boyfriend."

__

Dear Doctor and Mrs. Granger (the letter read_),_

I hope you're well. My name is Ron Weasley, and I'm a friend of Hermione's from school. we've met once, a few years ago in Diagon Alley, remember? I think my dad took you for a drink. Anyway, I'll get right to the point. Hermione says that you're moving to France and taking her with you, and that she's going to board at beauxbatons academy. First of all, let me say that Beauxbatons is expensive and the students don't have good dental records. Second of all, I admire and love your daughter very much, so I'm pleading with you not to take her away. We need her here at Hogwarts. I need her here at Hogwarts. Hermione is my best friend and more, and if you drag her off to France I will be forced to take drastic action.

Sincerely, Ron Weasley.

"Drastic action?" read Mrs. Granger nervously over he husband's shoulder. "Is he threatening us?"

"I don't know," muttered Mr. Granger, "But this is very bad. Very bad indeed."

"Look at another one," insisted Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger unrolled another scroll of parchment.

__

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Granger,

Hi there, how are you? My name is Harry Potter, and I've been friends with Hermione since first year. Hermione has informed us that you want to move to France and make her go to school at Beauxbatons Academy. Of course, this will mean that we may have to take certain actions to stop her leaving. Entirely apart from my own reasons for not wanting her to go, Hermione has achieved such good grades here that you can't possibly take her to a foreign country and expect her to do as well there. Also, now that she and my other best friend Ron have started going steady, her moving away would make things even worse. So please don't make her go to France.

Yours faithfully, Harry Potter.

"Isn't he that famous boy who killed an evil wizard or something?' said Mrs. Granger thoughtfully.

"Are these all from Hermione's school friends asking us not to take her to France?" said Mr. Granger.

"Well, this one is...but it's from a girl this time."

"Let's see it!" said mr. Granger.

__

Dear Hermione's mum and dad,

We are two of Hermione's many_ friends at Hogwarts, Parvati and Lavender. You can't take her to France because we'll miss her and that would be bad. Also, since she has started going out with Ron, it is so cute and if you broke them up by taking her away that would just be so awful. So don't take her to France. Sincerely yours, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown._

"Here's another one from one from one of those Weasleys!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger.

__

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Granger,

We, the undersigned, hear you are planning to take Hermione to France. We implore you not to, as Hermione is just so easy to play jokes on. Aside from which she may be our future sister in law and it would be a drag going all the way to France at Christmas to visit her. Also it would really upset our little brother, and then we'd be expected to comfort him. So you see, our reasons for not wanting Hermione to go to France are entirely unselfish, even though we do really like her, as she helps us with our homework.

Regards, Fred and George Weasley.

Mr and Mrs Granger exchanged a worried glance.

"They really don't want her to go," Mrs. Granger said thoughtfully. "I always assumed she was popular, but I didn't think that it would be this popular.

"Who is the Ron Weasley boy?" growled Mr. Granger. "He seems to be quite an influence."

"Oh dear," said Ms. Granger, picking up another letter. "This is from her teacher."

__

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Granger,

While we did speak earlier about Miss Hermione Granger's transference, it has come to my attention that a petition of sorts to keep Miss Granger at Hogwarts has sprung up, and I feel it is my duty to implore you to let her stay on at Hogwarts. Not only my duty as headmaster, but also as a person who has had the opportunity to know Miss Granger and appreciate her intelligence and extraordinary talent. Miss Granger has shown on many occasions, the qualities and personality traits of a Gryffindor and her bravery goes unmatched by any other girl in the school. Not only that, she is the cleverest witch of her age I have ever met and has come top of her year ever since she arrived at the school. I have no hesitation in saying that her leaving would cause great unrest among the Gryffindor students, and other students at Hogwarts. Not only that, it would break a certain young man's heart. It would be an honour to myself and the school if you would abstain to let her stay on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

With fondest and hopeful regards,

Albus Dumbledore.

The Grangers read through each and every letter, most of which were from Gryffindor students. They were all asking the same thing though: Let Hermione stay.

"This one is from someone called "Hagrid". Dear me. He seems to be almost illiterate."

"And here's another one from a Weasley child. Her name's Ginny…"

"A boy called Seamus wrote this one…goodness me, he REALLY wants her to stay!"

"Lots of these wizard people have odd names, don't you think? Here's one from a boy called Draco Malfoy."

Mr. Granger made a harumphing noise as he leaned back in his chair, putting down a letter he had just read from someone named Neville Longbottom. "Well, and here was me thinking she was going to be disappointed about the deal."

Mrs. Granger looked up, quickly. "What about the deal, darling?"

Mr. Granger shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "It fell through. I was just on the phone with Monsieur Chauntemps then. Seems he doesn't want to sell up after all. I was just about to tell you but then all those owls flew in."

The minute owl, still sitting on the light fixture, hotted shrilly, to remind them that he was there.

"Oh, dear me!" said Mrs. Granger. "So…what shall we do?"

"What else can we do? We'll just tell her that she can stay," said Mr. Granger grimly. He picked up a pen, a piece of paper, and began to write a letter to Hermione.

*

A few days later, back at Hogwarts, Pigwigeon came bearing a reply. Fred Weasley was just delicately placing the last exploding snap card on a house of cards when Pigwigeon swooped through the window, and straight into the tower.

BOOM!

"Argh!" said Fred, as the tower exploded, littering cards everywhere.

"It's Pigwigeon!" exclaimed George. Ron and Hermione, who had been sitting nearby talking, both jerked their heads up. Pigwigeon, hooting happily amidst so much mayhem, came to rest on Ron's head.

'He's got a letter tied to him!" Hermione cried, grabbing Pigwigeon and untying the letter as gently as she could. She unrolled it and scanned it eagerly. Ron watched her apprehensively.

"What does it say?" he said anxiously.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione gasped.

"What? What?' said Ron, feeling his heart sink. "They're still making you go?"

"No!" she cried, looking up at Ron joyfully, "the deal fell through! They're not moving to France after all! I'm staying!" She laughed happily and threw her arms around Ron's neck. They hugged each other joyfully. Fred and George grinned and slapped each other's palms. Harry sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank bloody god."

Ron buried his face in Hermione's hair, feeling more shaky from relief than he had ever felt from getting stung by the giant squid.

"What's going on?" yelled someone.

"Hermione's staying!" said Fred.

"She is? Did you her that?"

"What did you just say?"

"No, really? That's fantastic!"

"She's not leaving, she's not leaving!"

"Granger's staying, she's not going to France!"

"Hermione's staying!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hermione's not leaving, everyone!"

The joyous shouts of the Gryffindors rang around the common room, but Ron and Hermione were completely oblivious to it. Ron couldn't remember feeling this happy since Gryffindor won the house cup in first year. She was staying. Not only that, she was staying with him. they would never needed to be apart again. Ron just wanted to hold Hermione in his arms forever, right then- and now, it seemed he could. Because she wasn't going.

Hermione looked up straight into Ron's eyes. "I couldn't have left you anyway," she said breathlessly.

"And I wouldn't have let you go." Ron answered, lifting her up and spinning her around. She grinned at him as the rest of the common room broke into a tumult of cheering and clapping.

Ron set her down again, smiling, but unable to take his eyes off hers. "Stay with me forever?"

"You couldn't stop me if you wanted to." Hermione said. She took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. The cheers of the Gryffindors reached new heights.

Ron's ears went pink, but he looked pleased all the same.

THE END.  
(Thank bloody god.)


End file.
